Rebuilding From What Is Lost
by PepperHereLoudAndClear
Summary: Her existance was a secret. Now she must flee from her Kingdom under attack. Scared and alone, Isabella meets Emmett and his Mercenaries. Will they believe and aid her? A Kingdom will Fall, a Princess will rise, and Lives will change Forever. EmmettXBella
1. Chapter 1

**Ummmmmm hey guys. This is awkward. Because this isn't one of my usual stories. Sorry for this. But here's the thing, by the time you read this, I will have written several chapters for this story. I'm not going to post them without reviews, so if you want it to continue, you MUST review.**

**Let me repeat myself. I have CHAPTERS ALREADY FINISHED. So me updating relies SOLEY on your REVIEWS.**

**Okay, I'm done now. Welcome to this story! ***Presses button to cue cheers****

**By the way, this is an Emmett X Bella story. If you've ever played the video game Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, the story may make a bit more sense since I'm loosely basing it off that. But still no worries. You'll get it ;)**

**Oh. Since I'm basing it off a video game (I Know I'm cool) Look it up on youtube. It's great. I'll be posting pictures on my profile about what the outfits generally look like. (They will be the people from the video game) But just imagine everyone normally in those outfits. **

**OKAY. So in the game, not that it really matters, here's how weapons works. Swords have an advantage over Axes. Axes over Lances. And Lances over swords. Simple Right?**

**Okay. Magic (Yes there's magic.) Anima (Fire, Thunder, Wind) over Light. Light over Dark. And Dark over Anima.**

**Still with me?**

**And there are Laguz (People who change into animals pretty much) There are cats (Small lions or huge tigers) Dragons, Hawks, and Wolves. They have physical traits of animals. Like tails, whiskers and marking on skin.**

**AGAIN. Look up on Youtube. It makes sooo much more sense. **

**There are also Wyverns (Dragon like things) and Pegasus (Winged horses) knights too. **

**That's mostly what you need to know**

**This is taking place in a time of knights and princess so I hope you enjoy.**

**Here is the list of main characters and their connection to each other.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom of Fork:<strong>

**Charlie Swan ~ Deceased King of Fork. Left Kingdom to brother, Sir Adam.**

**Renee Swan ~ Previous Queen of Fork. Died 14 years ago.**

**King Adam Swan ~ Brother of Charlie. Powerful general and leader who took over Kingdom.**

**Isabella Swan (16)~ Daughter of King Charlie. No one but the Royals of the other Kingdoms knew of her existence. Lived as secret due to the death of the King when she was first born. Renee Avoided national issue by allowing Adam to take over. Cooked, clean, etc and never announced her royal title. Kind. Loyal. Stubborn. Greatful**

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom of Volturi:<strong>

**Aro Dracon ~ King of Volturi. Planning a war. Hates Fork. **

**Princess Lauren Dracon(16) ~ Aro's spoiled daughter. **

**Marcus Dracon ~ Triplet of Aro and Caius. Finest blood crazed general in the land. **

**Caius Dracon ~ Solemn but brutal brother.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom of Port Angel (Haha, see what I did there) (LaguzSub-Human Country)**

**King Ephraim ~ Huge Tiger. Kind and good soul even though people fear and treat them like shit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Greil's Mercenaries:<strong>

**Greil ~ Ex general of Fork military. Strong Axe wielder. Good soul. **

**Emmett (18)~ Son of Greil. New but strong sword wielder despite everyone wanting him to wield Axe like father. Virtuous heart. Kind. Handsome. The list goes on. **

**Mist (Actual youngest sister's name in game) (10)– Smart for her age, helpful, kind, but longing to be great like her oldest brother in father. Wishes to either heal or become her Mage when she is older. **

**Jasper (19)~ Mage (Magic user. Anima) Solemn and incisive of other's feelings. Wishes to be good but tends to be negative and pessimistic. Is kind but mean. Scholar. Has a secret.**

**Garrett (21) ~ used to fight for Fork, but when mother passed, came home to take care of younger brothers. Horse Back Cavalier. (Lance) **

**Edward (18) ~ Brother of Garrett. Axe wielder. Smart, hot headed, and very incisive. Longs to be a 'Hero'. Stubborn. Crude.**

**Ben (10) ~ Youngest of the three brothers. Archer (Bow and Arrow) in training. Scared of everything, but doesn't wan to be. **

**Tyler (20) ~ Wielder of Staff. Healer. frequently sick. **

**Heidi (27) ~ Beautiful Paladin (Powerful and knighted horse back rider. Lance and Axe.) Guides Emmett on his way. **

**Jeffery (19) ~ Expert Sniper. Powerful with Bow. Sarcastic, bitter, and very standoffish. Training Ben to be a good Archer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay? I know it's confusing, and some of these characters won't even matter for a little while yet. But now you have some idea of what's going on. <strong>

**I know, I know. I don't have Rosalie or Alice in. I know where they are both are going to fit into this but it's kinda a surprise. Either way.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>"<em>When the world knows of you, who you are blood to and what type of heart you have, I believe you will make a great Princess."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella POV <strong>

"Isabella!" I heard the faint call of my name in the distance. Once again, I had found myself lost in a trance while looking at the flowers. It was a beautiful garden that was kept inside the castle walls in the courtyard. Brilliant roses and lilies grew year round and I always found myself lost in the colors and fragrance.

"Yes?" I called turning to the arch way that led to the courtyard. The familiar tanned skin lad came sprinting into the courtyard, his armor bouncing as he did.

He was panting when he came to a halt in front of me. Then, before I could say anything, he dropped to one knee and looked up at me.

"My lady, you mustn't keep running off like this. If his Highness was to find out that I lost sight of you again, even for a moment, I would surely be beheaded." A few droplets of sweat trickled down his face. It was a rather hot day to be wearing all that armor. I was wearing my favorite blue gown that fell nicely on my body, without the need of such annoying corsets.

"Sir Seth, rise. You know you need not to address me so formally." I scolded with a smile. He shared one back and stood slowly before standing with his arms behind his back. "I'm sorry I wasn't in the common room when you came to get me. I felt as though I could smell the roses from my bedspread." I said with a smile. His dark eyes glistened as he chuckled.

With a bow of his head he sighed. "My lady, you do not ever need to apologize to one of your soldiers. It is you we follow. We just care for your safety." I rolled my eyes and pushed past him to sit on the rock bed edge. He watched me like a hawk as I did so.

"You are not my soldiers, Sir Seth. You are my Uncle's." I scoffed. His stance did not lighten although he did laugh loudly.

"That may be the case, My Lady. But it is your life we've been instructed to protect. His Highness made it very clear to us that if the time were to come, we were to save you before he should ever enter our mind." I had heard this a lot from Seth. Ever since he was knighted and assigned to be my guard.

It was only fitting.

Seth and I were the closest of friends growing up. I didn't have that many friends other than him and a few others.

"Oh Seth. Ever since you were knighted you've been so prudish. Always with your rules and boundaries." I teased causing him to laugh again.

"At least I act like a Knight, Princess. You are the one who keeps shunning away anything that associates with the life of Royalty." He joked causing me to smile.

It was true, I hated most of the aspects of being a royalty. Maybe I didn't enjoy them because to my country's eyes, I didn't even exist. I never went to balls or Kingdom meetings like I'm sure the other Princesses did. Instead I read and cleaned. For hours I would roam the castle, speaking to the servants and evading the hawk eyes of my soldiers.

I loved every moment.

"True as that may be, we are friends, Seth." I said, using his untitled name to prove my point. "Your friendship means more to me than your Knight rules." His smile turned sad.

"Alas, Isabella." He whispered my name, as though he assumed everyone would hear him. "I made an Oath to my Knighthood, and I must follow it." I sighed and leaned back on my hands, relishing in the sunlight that danced into the courtyard. After a long moment, Seth cleared his throat. "We will be preparing for dinner soon, My Lady. Shall I escort you back to your chambers to change?" He asked politely. I knew obviously another Knight was around. He was only so proper whenever anyone else was around.

I missed when it was just us.

"I guess so, Sir Seth." He extending his arm and I took it to stand. Then we walked from my blissful courtyard down the huge stone halls. I kept my hands behind me, just as Seth did, so maybe he wouldn't feel so pressured. But Seth seemed to truly love being a Knight. He _liked_ being ordered to do things. He _liked _to follow me around day in and day out.

"I shall be waiting here to escort you to dinner, My Lady." He said, standing erect against the far wall across from the giant doors that lead to my room.

"Yes, yes." I walked in, instantly greeted by my Handmaid Elizabeth. "I must be dressed for dinner." I told her. She nodded and instantly turned to my armoire and paused for a moment before pulling out a glorious teal gown. It was truly stunning. Elizabeth helped me undress and tied up the back of the dress tightly to give me that shape I did love having.

I stood in front of the old mirror and assessed myself. The sleeves went to my wrists and the gown hovered just barely off the floor. The dress pulled my stomach in to give me the shape of an hourglass timer and part of my neck lay exposed where I could cover it with my mother's necklace perfectly.

"Elizabeth, do you ever think of leaving Fork?" I asked as she started to braid my hair to one side, keeping large curls out beside it.

"No, my lady." She said—almost monotone. "I have no where to go but here. This is my home." She said with a faint smile.

"May I tell you something in secrecy?" I asked and she dropped the comb from her fingers to where it clanged lightly on the floor. Scrambling to adjust herself, she quickly bent down and began to comb my hair again.

"You wish to tell a servant of a wish, my lady?" She questioned with a shaky voice. I nodded and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was a pretty girl. Skinny, long hair, and big eyes.

"I wish to travel without the Guard one day." Her eyes widened and she paused mid comb. "It's not that I don't appreciate everything I have here. I love the guards and my Uncle and my servants. I just…long to see the world." She shook her head to snap her from her glazed look and finished my hair, adding small butterfly clips throughout it.

"I think that…is a lovely wish, my lady." She said breathless.

"I wish to change someone's lives for the better. I want to help my Country. But they don't even know I am alive." I said more to myself as I looked at my reflection. My long brown hair and large doe eyes constantly reminded me of my Mother and Father. I looked just like them. Well not as pretty as my mother, but definitely a seed of her.

"My lady?" Elizabeth asked. I turned to face her. She didn't look like a servant. She wore nice clothes. My Uncle was definitely a man of the people, even the servants. I tilted my head at her. "When the world knows of you, who you are blood to and what type of heart you have, I believe you will make a great Princess." She said honestly.

I felt tears prickling my eyes as I stared at my reflection once more.

Would I ever be a great Princess?

"Thank you, Elizabeth. Your words are too kind." I said quietly. When I turned her she had already gathered my previous gown and bowed to me.

"I was instructed to never lie around here, my lady." She added just before excusing herself and leaving me in my sleep room.

Above the mirror, sat a portrait of my parents. My father's bushy moustache and crinkled smile looked down to me with those glistening gray eyes. His armor was shining and on his shoulder was a medal where a cape flowed to his right side. Beside him, stood my beautiful mother. Her brown hair was pulled up slightly in the front, with the rest of it falling perfectly. Her deep chocolate eyes and warm welcoming smile focused on me.

I stared at the mirror once more.

I would never be as pretty as my mother or as noble as my father. I was a coward.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I'm sorry, Father." I whispered before wiping my eyes and leaving my sleep room to go to my small common room. From there I opened my wide doors to find Seth standing exactly where I left him earlier.

His eyes widened like they frequently did and he swallowed hard once.

"You look…beautiful, Princess." He said with little breath. I couldn't help but to smile at him from the compliment.

"Oh hush. Don't think I can't stick your face in the mud like I used to." I teased as we walked down the stone halls. He chuckled.

"I think I could take you nowadays, my lady. I learned quite a lot from my training." I raised my eyebrow at him and he gave me a grin before looking straight again.

Always on the alert, that boy.

We made mindless conversation as we walked to the dining hall and were met by two soldiers, helmets down and lances straight up, in front of it.

"Good evening, my lady." They said in synch.

"Good evening, soldiers. You may be at ease." As I said this, they lifted their helmet face coverings and nodded politely at me, both reaching for either door handle and pulling at the same time.

As the large doors opened I was met with the warm glow of candles and the sweet aroma of breads and meats. I walked in where everyone seated at the table stood at my arrival. I nodded with a smile and touched Seth's shoulder—a sign that he was now at ease. I walked to the far side of the long table that sat about twenty five and sat on the chair closest to the head where my Uncle Adam sat.

"Ah, Isabella. You look lovely." He said with a kind smile. I thanked him and sat down in front of my plate. My Uncle always had people dine with us. They could be Knights one evening, the royal guard another, or even the servants one in a while.

Tonight was a day for Knights.

Once the chefs brought out the meals and everyone sat, my Uncle lifted his glass. In that moment, he looked exactly like my father from the portrait. His armor was an off white and his shirt underneath it was a long red sleeves. His trousers were the same scarlet red that Fork always bore and he had a medal on his right shoulder with a cape dangling from it.

"Let us drink to peace and security. Without you men and the countless others who serve this great nation, we would be useless." There was a chuckle throughout the room. "Whether it be now during our tense times with Volturi or in the future with any man who stands to destroy the peace we have created, you are the true heroes. Let us also drink to my Niece, Isabella. May her ability to love and her never ending kindness be a constant reminder of the people you fight for each day." A warm blush trickled over my face and there were many murmurs of appreciation. "To Fork!" He boomed. Everyone lifted their glass to toast with those in reach.

"Here, Here!" They chanted, me following a beat behind, like always. The clink of forks and knives scraping against the plates as they dug for their food echoed in the room until light conversation and laughter took place as well. Sitting across from me and three seats over sat Seth, attacking his food like he hadn't eaten in years. I caught his eye and he smiled at me. I lifted my glass and he did the same as we both nodded at each other.

"Ah, Isabella." I turned to my Uncle. "Some royals from other Kingdoms are to be making their way here sometime during midday tomorrow. Would you care to meet them?" At this I choked on steak piece I was eating and began to cough violently. In an instant, I felt a hand on my back, hitting me right between the shoulder blades until it settled. A glass of water was handed to me and I took it with a smile. I grinned up at Seth, who had been the first one over here, like always.

"Thank you Seth." I said honestly. Some soldiers started to whisper about the 'careless princess who forgot a Knight's title' and I tried to ignore it.

"I don't know how she'd get through a day without you, Sir Seth." The king boomed causing him to chuckle awkwardly. He bowed and then went to sit back at his seat. Even though Seth had just been knighted for under a year, he was my personal guard. All the guards that were in charge of me, had to listen to him. It was a high honor for someone so young as seventeen. "So Isabella, what do you say?" He asked, a twinkle in his eye.

I had never once been asked to attend a meeting between Kingdom Royals before. Would they like me? Would they judge me for not knowing the proper way of a Princess? So many questions flooded my mind.

"Who will be attending?" I asked shakily. I couldn't contain my excitement. His wide crinkled smile faltered slightly.

"The Kingdom of Volturi. Aro will be coming." I grimaced and he laughed.

"There is no pressure, my dear sweet niece. There is another meeting with Port Angel in this coming month!" I smiled and nodded excitedly.

My Uncle seemed so cheery, that I almost wondered if he was feeling ill. Suddenly, I felt his hand on my chin. I locked eyes with the identical ones.

"You look just like your mother tonight." He whispered sadly. I let out one sad laugh and smiled at him. Even with all the laughter and conversation in the room, I could only hear him. "She would be so proud of who you became. Renee was never one to believe in spoiled girls who couldn't do anything for themselves." I laughed to fight the tears in my eyes down.

That was just like my mother.

"And when you speak, you have that voice of my brother. Well, a much for harmonic and gentler voice, but I can hear his determination in you." He joked causing me to smile. He seemed in such a good mood, that I had to ask.

"Are you feeling alright, Uncle?" I asked with laughter. He chuckled and tapped his hand against my cheek twice before pulling back.

"I think things are looking up for us, Isabella." His words felt so true and confident that I couldn't help the huge smile that spread over my face.

Throughout the night, the laughter and conversations had everyone in stitches. Eventually, people excused themselves to go take over shift. They were so diligent. Soon, it was just Seth, my Uncle, and I left in the huge dining hall.

The musicians, which I hadn't heard most of the night, suddenly became clear to me and I turned to see the violinist and woodwinds playing a soft and sweet song.

"Isabella? Let's dance." Jumping up, my Uncle caught me by surprise. Seth's loud laughter echoed in the hall and he turned to look at him.

"It's just that Isabella has the coordination of a blind man who had one too many glasses of wine, my lord." He said with humor in his voice. They both laughed at my glare and I felt myself dragged my hand away from the table.

"Uncle." I whined as I tried to pull away. He just laughed at me and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. My small hand slipped into his large calloused one and he started to spin us.

"Sorry to interrupt, my lord." We both turned to see a soldier standing in the doorway. "There is a horrible rain storm beginning. Your orders?" With a cheery smile my Uncle looked at him.

"Open up the south wing. I want no one in this storm." My Uncle, the man of the people he was, frequently opened up the south wing up when the weather was bad or to those who were in need. The south wing was smart because no part of it led to the main castle and guards watched it the entire night.

"Uncle, I believe you've had too much to drink." I noted once I smelled his tainted breath. He laughed loudly and hugged me closer to him as we spun. "I haven't seen you in this mood for quite some time."

"I just have a good feeling about life, Isabella. Everything is going to change and I'm just happy to be alive." He said with a rosy red smile. We danced for some time as I let his words sink in. Obviously something really lifted him, I could only wonder what that was.

"Uncle? Was my father a good King?" I asked as we spun. His grip on my waist slightly tightened and our pace slowed from a common routine of spins and twirls to just spinning.

"Your father was a great King." He corrected. "He wanted to help his people more than anything in this world, that's why I try so hard to. I feel like I am living for him by letting his people be happy. He was stubborn and often didn't want to listen to someone who told him the truth, but he was a good man." I rested my head against his casual armor as he spoke, imaging for a moment that it was my father I was dancing with.

"I wish I knew him." I said honestly. He was quiet for a long moment.

"I wish he knew you." He corrected after a while. I pulled away to look up at him. His eyes were distant as though he were back in a time long ago. I pushed myself up onto the tips of my toes to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for caring about me the way that you do." I said honestly.

"I promised your mother I would." We had a long moment of gazing into each other's eyes, searching for someone we know we'd never see again.

He let out a large yawn and I giggled, stepping away from him. "A King needs his sleep." He noted as he stretched. "Seth." He said quickly. I was so caught up in my Uncle I completely forgot that Seth was even in the room, being my silent body guard like always.

Seth was instantly in front of him down on one knee, head bowed. "I'm returning to my chambers tonight. Don't let my niece dance by herself." I think you could actually hear his jaw his the floor in the shock. "You got me boy?" He pressed when he received no answer.

"Uh, Yes sire." Seth spat out. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Good. May you rest peacefully tonight, Isabella." He said like always kissing my forehead. As he walked, a little unevenly I swallowed the lump that had been in my throat and called out to him.

"Uncle!" He turned to me in confusion. "I love you." His face broke out into a huge smile and he gave me a wink.

"I love you too, Isabella." And with that, Seth and I were left back in the dining hall.

"He is very influenced by the alcohol." I said with a tiny laugh. Seth stood and walked towards me. He was wearing his casual armor like everyone in the castle did. It was strong enough to protect themselves, but not battle armor.

"I haven't seen his Highness so happy." He noted. I smiled and with a rush of confidence, stuck out my hand. He stared at it for a second.

"I do believe his orders were to not let me dance by myself." I reminded him. He rolled his eyes but instantly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Seth?" I asked after a long moment of the common routine and after a stumbling twirl. "I am worried."

"What troubles you, Isabella?" He asked softly.

"There's something inside of me…something that knows there is something very wrong." I said quietly. His arm snaked farther around my waist, although to protect me from nothing.

"Nothing will ever hurt you." He promised.

"I don't know if I am worried about being hurt. Something is going to happen." I said with a shrug.

"Well whatever happens, I'll be by you every step of the way." He assured me.

"You are such a brave Knight, Seth." I said honestly.

"Trust me, I'm only brave when it comes to you." He said bashfully. I smiled and stopped our dancing to hug him tightly. He hugged me to his thin armor and we stayed like that for a long time.

"Come with me." I said suddenly. I turned to the musicians, dismissing them for the evening before dragging Seth by the hand behind me.

We ran down the hall like we used to when we were kids until we came to my room doors.

"Come in for a moment. I want to give you something." His eyes widened and his body froze.

"Uh…my lady…" I raised my hand to stop him.

"It's nothing bad, Seth. Just something I've been meaning to give to you." He nodded weakly and I dragged him into my common room and let him stand by the door as I searched my jewelry boxes until I came across it.

"Seth. In case something should ever happen and we're separated, we promise to always find each other…right?" I asked turning to him suddenly.

"If we were separated, I'd go armorless into Sub-Human country if it meant finding you." His honesty pulled on my heart strings.

"Promise me that you'll wear this, at all times." I said as I awkwardly held out my hand with the pendent showing. It was a strong metal chain with a crest attached to it of our royal family. The crest was incased in a dark pendant.

"Isabella! You can't give this to me." He said pushing it away. I narrowed my eyes and moved it towards him.

"I'm not asking you show it to everyone you see! I just want you have this. To know that we'll always be with each other." I showed him my ring, which was the same dark pendent with crest inside of it. He stared at the matching set for a long moment.

"Isabella." He said while shaking his head. I slammed my foot and crossed my arms with a huff before a thought came to me.

"Sir Seth." Instantly, he stood straight, as though it were instinct. "Kneel before me." His eyes glared but he knelt down with his fists on his knees. Not sure of what exactly I had to say, I just went with the first thing I thought of. "I, Princess Isabella Marie Swan, hereby bestow on you the crest of the Royal Family. With this bestowment I expect your full loyalty and faith in me. With this crest, I allow you permission to present it to those who doubt your affiliation with this family. Wear with you no matter how far you travel into battle and remember who it is you fight for."

The words must have worked, because Seth recited something I wasn't expecting.

"I, Sir Seth, Knight of Fork, thank you for your bestowment. I swear my life to you, Princess and may this crest follow me deep into the heart of battle. This will be my light in every dark hour."

"Rise." I commanded and he did, keeping his head down. I let the chain slip around his head and tightened so it wouldn't go flying off, but remained concealed.

"Isabella…" He whispered as he slipped the chain under his armor. His dark eyes locked with mine. "What do you think is going to happen?" He whispered.

"I don't know." I choked out. "But if anything ever goes wrong, I need to know I'll always have you." He held my hands between his and pressed a gentle kiss to them. He spoke, his warm breath tickling my skin.

"Isabella. I'm always going to be there for you. We'll never be apart. This will keep us together." He said referencing the matching ring and necklace. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his smooth cheek.

"Thank you for always being my best friend."

"Thank you for never doubting me." He countered. I giggled and then gave him one more hug.

I walked him to the door and he left. I started to close the door when I whispered, "See you tomorrow, Sir Seth." I whispered.

"Until then, My Princess." I let the door click shut before walking slowly to my sleep room. I slipped out of my dress and into a night gown. I stared at the portrait of my parents.

"I'm worried for what tomorrow will bring." I admitted. "Oh Blessed Lord, protect us all"

* * *

><p>I was almost surprised when I woke up at normal time the following morning. The sun had just begun to trickle into my room and I sat up in my bed, still feeling as though something was wrong with the day.<p>

Elizabeth came into the room then with a bucket of water and smiled at me warmly. She was a nice girl.

"What dress would you like to be in today, my lady?" She asked sweetly as she pulled open the curtains wider to let more light in. I thought about it for a long time.

"The scarlet one, please." She stopped and looked at me.

"Are you meeting someone special, my lady?" She questioned. I gazed out the window into the forest of trees the castle looked out into.

She was right. The scarlet dress was for important matters only. It was easy to move in since it was a weather silk material. It had a dress cover hood that I could tie around myself, and the boots that laced up to my knees. I usually wore it for traveling or when meeting people.

But today…I needed to be prepared.

"I think I might go for a ride today. I know Uncle his having King Aro visit and I'd want to look presentable if we meet." I said lazily, as though I had thought this plan through hundreds of times.

She assisted me in cleaning then helped me into my dress. It had many layers and stayed off the ground to the point you could see the boot up to my high ankle. The dress was with a corset but not a tight formal one. The sleeves flared out but were never a bother. I tied the cape around me but let my hood stay down.

Elizabeth let my hair remain down and curled, pulling back several pieces and clipping them on the back of my head.

"What do you think, Elizabeth?" I asked as she gathered my clothes, like the day before she dropped everything in her hand and gaped at me.

"My…my lady…" She gasped so fast I thought she might keel over dead.

"Elizabeth." I commanded softly, causing her breathing to slow. "I don't want you to feel afraid to speak to me. Please, just treat me like any other." I nearly begged. She stood straight and swallowed hard.

"Of course, my Lady. Although, you never need to ask if you look presentable. I think you're beautiful. The country is lucky to have such a beautiful face representing them." She said with the most confident voice she ever managed in front of me.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. She smiled almost awkwardly before excusing herself and leaving me to my thoughts.

I gazed up at my parent's portrait.

"If something happens today, know that I always love you." I said aloud to them.

I was overreacting I was sure of it, but I had never felt a feeling this powerful before.

"Princess!" I heard a shout from my common room and gave myself one last look in the mirror before opening my doors and see Seth standing in the common room.

He was wearing his training armor and was sweating so I assumed he just came from a sparring session.

"Good morning, Sir Seth." I said with an uneasy smile. His mouth had parted slightly when I entered my room.

"My lady…" He stuttered causing me to giggle.

"Oh Seth. You've seen me in this old gown plenty a time." I reminded him. He regained his composure then smiled at me with a sheepish smile

"I know, my lady. It just means something different today." His unease was apparent.

What in Lord's name was going on?

"I wish to go for a walk today. Maybe I'm just going mad from being inside so much." I offered as I adjusted the cape strings around me. He nodded.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, my Lady." And so we exited my room and walked down the hall, greeting the servants and knights who passed by until we exited the west wing. My nose tingled from the suddenly rush of air that blew as we stepped out in the fresh air.

I took a deep breath and let the scent of flowers and wet grass. When I opened my eyes up to the blue sky that only had a few fine clouds.

"This was exactly what my frenzied mind needed, Seth." I said as I squinted up at the beautiful golden sun, blessing the land with brilliant greens and colors.

"I am glad, Isabella." He said softly. I looked over to him. How much had he grown in the past few weeks?

It seemed suddenly that the small boy who ran around with me hours in our younger days sprouted into a tan, tall, and strong young man. His eyes were squinting slightly as he gazed up at the same sky that I had just been.

I let my arm wrap through his, catching him off guard. His head shot to me suddenly and a small grin spread over his face.

Maybe we were going to be okay after all.

I glanced at my arm through his, seeing my black ring with the crest glimmering in the sunlight.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, Seth." I said honestly as I let my other fingers brush against my ring. Seth turned and lightly gripped my forearms. I grabbed his as well.

"What did I say about apologizing to us, my Lady?" He challenged with a grin. I let myself lean my head against his breastplate. It took him a moment, but he wrapped his arms around my back and held me close to him.

"Something about not doing it." I mumbled against him. He chuckled and I pulled away before he would get in trouble for 'Hugging royalty' or some nonsense like that.

I smiled at him before looking back up to the sky, seeing something in the distance.

"Seth? What is that?" I questioned as the great wings of the form flew closer.

"That's a Pegasus Knight, my Lady." I nodded. I loved Pegasus's. They were always a stunning white with glorious sheen wings.

As it flew closer towards us, Seth brought his fingers up to his lips and let out a long whistle, causing the Pegasus to swerve down to us suddenly. Seth pulled me back slightly as it came flying down. As it came above ground, the winged horse began to run on air. Dust and dirt rose up as the horses' hooves echoed on the ground. The Knight guided the horse to turn and it galloped to a stop in front of us.

The Knight lifted it's face mask and revealed a hard but kind face of a woman beneath it.

I always forgot that women ruled the life of Pegasus Knights.

I was so busy in my thoughts that I barely noticed the Woman's terrified face.

"Sir Seth, there…the mountains…over the…" Her words were sudden as she fought to find breath. She continued to try before Seth snapped, a side I rarely saw of him.

"Soldier!" Instantly both she and the horse settled and she sat up right. "Speak your tale, now." He demanded.

With a shaky breath, the words flowed from her mouth like a downpour of rain. "Sir, there are Volturi soldiers. Hundreds, if not thousands of them, marching towards the mountain."

There was a beat.

"Are you sure?" He said, his voice was so dark and serious I barely recognized it.

"Yes, Sir. Not only did they bare the flag, their armors were black as night and the harsh cry of wyverns sent most of our Pegasus in a frenzy. General Marcus leads them." It seemed as though suddenly I was choking for air.

The soldier looked at me in confusion for a brief moment before looking back to Seth.

Only the higher knights were aware of who I was, in order to know they were trusted.

"I understand. Gather your company and keep them at bay for as long as you can manage. Tell your general to gather everyone and prepare for battle. I also want you to inform General Largo to prepare for 'Battle Plan _Twilight_'." As he spoke everything began to spin and my legs felt weak.

"Yes, Sir."

"Go. Now." He shouted and the horse galloped and the wings extended so it gracefully flew from the ground.

Everything was sort of a blur as Seth grabbed my arm and started to run with me back inside of castle walls. He stopped right in front of my room and shook me so I listened.

"Isabella, focus!" He shouted at me. My pulse began to echo loudly in my ears as the gravity of the situation seeped into my bones.

"Yes." I choked out. There were people running and shouting down the halls but I focused on Seth's lips and Seth's words.

"Go in your room and pack everything you can. You'll only be able a satchel, maybe two. Take anything that ties you to the royal family. Don't just have it in your satchel. Put some on you, hide them in your boots, or in your garments. You only have a few minutes. Go!" He shouted. I spun around and clumsily grabbed at the door handle and ran inside.

"Elizabeth!" I shouted, knowing she was always in here at this time.

She came running with a pile of clothes. "Gather everything with my family crest and put it all together." I sprinted into my sleep room. I fell to my knees and reached under my mattress to grab a case full of bags and satchels. I dug through them to find the least expensive looking ones, thinking that might help. I grabbed one small silk red one with bore my crest and tossed it on the bed, then I grabbed two medium tough brown satchels that I assumed were my mothers.

I sprinted to my armoire to grab some of the daily jewels I wore each day. I made sure my mother's necklace was around my neck and then grabbed the rings and bracelets scattered carelessly about.

My thoughts were running frantically as I searched my room. I ran back into the common room with all of my stuff held in my dress. I dumped it on the elegant sofa where Elizabeth was placing things with the crest. I slipped some into my boots and stockings, ignoring how uncomfortable it felt. I put some of the larger pendants down into my corset and pushed some of the bracelets as far up on my concealed arms.

"Isabella!" Seth shouted as he came sprinting in. He helped me in putting the last of everything in the satchels. "We need to go." He said as he pulled me to my feet. He put both brown satchels around my head and shoulder and the small on my wrist.

"Wait!" I shouted as he pulled me towards the door.

"No. We don't have the time." He tried to shout but I was already slipping from his grip and running back to my room.

I grabbed a small picture frame a portrait of my parents and I when I was first born. I put it in the satchel just as Seth dragged me forcefully.

Elizabeth was holding the door open, tears falling freely down her face. "Good luck, my Lady." She choked. There was so much I wanted to say, but Seth was pulling me hard from the room.

"Be safe!" I shouted as we started to run down the hall. I noticed that Seth had miraculously changed into his full fledged armor.

As we ran through the chaos that was the halls I noticed my Uncle in full armor run out of the main hall.

"Uncle!" I shouted as we approached. His eyes shot to mine and his shoulders slumped in relief. We sprinted towards each other and I slammed into his chest so hard, there was a temporary ringing in my ears.

He was squeezing me so hard that I couldn't breathe, but I wouldn't tell him that.

All the shouts and screams seemed to sound as though I were submerged in water. All to soon, he pulled away and crouched down to my level. His dark eyes reminded me of my father.

"You have all the crests you can manage?" He asked loudly. I nodded, tears stinging my eyes. "Good. Do you have your picture and your mother's necklace?" He asked. I lifted the chain from my neck to show him and nodded. "That's my girl." He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me towards him to leave a long, lingering kiss on my forehead.

"Uncle. What is going to happen?" I begged in a shaky voice. He pressed his forehead against my own and kept my eyes with him the entire time.

"You're going to be safe." He said in a raspy voice.

That wasn't the answer I wanted to hear. He pulled away and looked at Seth with hard eyes before nodding. I felt him grab my arm but I struggled.

"No!" I screamed. I reached my other hand for him desperately and he grabbed it and kissed it lightly. "I won't leave you!" I shouted loudly over the noise.

"You're going to be a great Princess one day, Isabella." He said just loud enough for me to hear. He nodded again and this time, an entire arm was wrapped around my waist and I was pulled backwards. "I love you."

I fought to keep his hand in mine.

"You know what to do Seth." He said loudly. "Go now!" He shouted.

Time slowed as his hand slipped from mine.

"No!" I shouted. I started to kick and reach desperately for my Uncle as he watched me be dragged away from him. "Please! No!" My scream was cracking and I could barely see him. "I love you!"

Seth continued to pull me violently and forcefully away from the last bit of family I had left.

Through the crowd of people running back and forth, I watched as my Uncle gave me a sad smile and lifted his hand, his sort of wave.

Everything became fuzzy.

That smile disappeared and I watched as my Uncle run down the hallway out of sight.

To fight death himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. That was longer than I anticipated. I was going to cut it off a while ago, but I figured this would be a safe ending.<strong>

**Sad, right? ): **

**It's really rough. **

**I still haven't decided if the entire story will be in her POV. I know the next one will be, and the one following will be in Emmett's. Maybe it'll kinda switch every two. **

**Either way, I'm sorry if it's confusing. It's a lot of information to throw out in one Chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. 3**

**Please remember to Review. I have the neck chapter all done already :)**

**~Pepper**


	2. Chapter 2 Flee

**Did I mention that some people have colored hair in this world? It's natural. (:**

**Okay. Loving the Reviews so far (Even though they aren't many. I'm posting this chapter tonight as a treat, but keeping the others to myself until I get some Input. Enjoy**

_"So long as your blood runs under this ring, my heart will beat under it's match." _

* * *

><p>"Sir Seth!" Some unknown voice shouted as I was dragged from the castle. I had long stopped struggling and just let him pull me. I turned slowly, trying to fight down all the nausea I felt. In front of us were a good forty or so soldiers both on horseback and foot, waiting.<p>

Seth kept a firm grasp on my arm as he pulled me towards the group.

"Why aren't you with my Uncle?" I shot, causing Seth to stop and stare at me. My voice was laced with poison and I wasn't taking silence for an answer. They all looked to Seth so I did the same. "Tell me." I demanded. He started pulling me towards them again.

"These are your escorts." He said without emotion. I stared at them, seeing there were even more soldiers than I thought.

"Escorts? I don't need escorts. You should be fighting with my Uncle." I shouted forcefully. It seemed as though my words went unnoticed as they continued to prepare. Just then in the distance, a harsh cry could be heard on the wind, sending a cold shiver down my spine.

Everyone began to work a little quicker and Seth pulled me towards a horse.

"Wait!" I shouted as we got closer. "The letters from my Mother!" I said, shaking him slightly.

"Damn. I completely forgot about those." He whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose for a long moment.

"Alex!" He shouted suddenly, getting the attention of a lead horseman.

"Yes sir?" He responses instantly.

"I'm going in to get something. It's your call when to leave. Keep her safe." And with that he sprinted back into the castle, just as the shouts in the castle got louder.

"My lady." I turned to see the handsome gentleman handing me a brown shroud. I wrapped it over me and tied it realizing it covered nearly my entire gown. Then he handed me several pouches I presumed to be full of money.

Clever.

"Which is Sir Seth's horse?" I asked in a shaky breath. I was trying not to think about my Uncle, My Kingdom, or My friends. He gestured to one and I walked towards it.

Suddenly a terrifying cry rang through the air and my body froze.

"Come." He demanded, pulling me towards the horse and helping me up and throw my leg around it.

"Hi Tren." I greeted Seth's favorite and most trusted horse. I ran my fingers through his mane nervously when someone made a noise and the whole group began to move. "Stop!" I shouted but we kept walking. "Seth hasn't returned!" I turned and stared desperately at the entrance where he walked into.

"My lady, I was instructed to keep you safe. We must avoid the eyes of the Wyverns." He said emotionless as we walked away from the castle.

I stared at the entrance, willing him to appear, but he didn't.

Then I let out a strangled scream as a ball of fire was suddenly flung at the castle. The company began to move faster.

"Seth!" I shouted as terrified screams began to echo from the castle.

"They're closer than we thought. We need to move." A nasally voice said. Tears continued to fall.

I couldn't lose Seth too.

The horse began a slow gallop and I grabbed the reigns before turning back to the entrance.

_Please_, I begged._ Oh high and mighty Lord, keep him safe._

"Please, you can't leave him behind." I tried to the leader, Alex.

"My Lady Isabella, I have no choice." He said with such conviction that it made me realized that they had obviously _practiced_ this scenario.

Did my Uncle make sure this would happen?

As we moved down towards the old path, I looked back once more, begging Seth to be standing there.

He wasn't.

"No…" I whispered as we began to disappear into the trees.

This couldn't possibly be happening.

Every moment of Seth and I came into my mind.

I remember running through the fields in Spring each year chasing each other and wrestling down onto the ground.

I used to always win.

A vivid memory came into my mind then.

* * *

><p>"<em>Isabella, I met with his highness today." Seth started as we sat near the garden beds. <em>

"_What did he say?" I prodded hopefully. How long had Seth been talking about being knighted?_

"_I'm going to be Knighted with the rest in the morning!" I lunged at him and we hugged for a long time, happy tears streaming down our faces (although Seth would never admit to me that he was crying)._

"_Seth I'm so proud of you." I said honestly against his warm neck. _

"_I can't believe this. I'm finally going to be a knight." He said dreamily as we pulled away from each other. _

"_Will this mean I wont see you anymore?" I sad sadly. This thought had been fighting in my mind lately. His face fell but then his eyes glinted._

"_That's what his Highness was talking to me about tonight. He said that he wants someone to trust with his daughter. I think he wants _me_ to be your guard." The news made my heart flutter. _

_I couldn't imagine not seeing him everyday. This would be perfect. _

_Later that day he was showing me how to ride one of the horses. _

"_They can sense when you're afraid, Isabella!" He shouted as the horse refused to move. He was riding circles around me._

_Literally. _

"_I'm not even doing anything!" I shouted before crossing my arms over my chest and pouting. Seth got off the horse and came jogging over to me._

"_Move up, Princess." I glared at him for the name but scooted up as far as I could managed on the bare backed horse. With much more skill than I thought he had, he used the end of the horse and propelled himself up with one good leap onto the back of the horse, landing behind me._

"_How did you do that?" I squealed as he reached around me to grab the reigns. _

"_Practice, Isabella." He said with a slight wink. For a fifteen year old, he was so arrogant sometimes. As he led the horse forward at a slow pace, I let my head fall back against his chest. I tilted it back far so I could see his face. _

"_Hey Seth?" I asked. He looked down and smiled at me. "Promise me we'll always be together." I commanded him with a smirk. _

"_Of course we will. Face it, Isabella. You are stuck with me."_

"_Poppycock." I scolded before looking forward. "I believe now it is _you_ who is stuck with _me._"_

_It was quiet for a long moment._

"_Not that I mind." He whispered._

_I smiled._

* * *

><p>I chanced one final look back and let out a shout. "Seth!" Many of the other soldiers whipped around to see him sprinting down with so much speed. He was waving his arm forward, telling us to keep going.<p>

But I could see him.

I could never leave him now.

"Let's go!" And the horses broke out into a faster trot. Seth was miraculously catching up even through the forest terrain. We locked eyes and although we were having the same thought I moved up as far as I could on the horse.

I will never understand how he managed to catch up to the horse _and_ have the energy to jump on the horse. As soon as he was on, I didn't have anytime to be thankful.

"Move!" He shouted and the entire company bolted forward. How did the foot soldiers go so fast?

We ran for a while before slowing and going at a fast walk.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I let my head lean against his chest plate.

"My lady, I'm fine. I'm angry you didn't leave sooner." He said loud enough for Alex to hear. His head lowered but he continued to lead the guard.

"I'm sorry Seth. It is my fault. I kept delaying their leave." I admitted.

He didn't say anything.

We briskly walked for a very long time.

For a day's time we briskly walked, not talking besides few important words.

"Seth?" I asked quietly as I focused on Tren's mane. His arms were on either side of me holding the reigns and keeping me steady. He hummed. "Did my Uncle plan this?"

"What do you mean, My lady?" He responded, obviously guarding his answer.

"This whole escort service if we were ever to evacuate the castle." I explained.

"Yes. This group has been assigned to be your escort service for about two years now. Before I was knighted, it was an entirely different group."

I tried my hardest to fight back the tears that would no doubt fall. My Uncle cared this much for me?

Seth's arms around me tightened slightly, as though to be an awkward hug but I just shrugged them away and sniffed. "What will happen to him?" I gasped through my tears.

A long pause.

"I do not know."

I tried to distract by looking at the other soldiers, who I realized had some symbol on their armor that I was unfamiliar with.

I turned around as much as I could in Seth's hold to see that on his right breastplate had that same symbol. It was a moon with a gem in the center and swords striking through it. Unconsciously, I ran my fingers over it and Seth looked down for a second before focusing on the road again.

"It is the marking of this group." He explained. I nodded. Our brisk paced slowed greatly after an hours time or so. "Isabella?" He spoke suddenly that I flinched from my daydreams. "You must know that more people than you assume know of your face and title. Some are allies and some are enemies." I let that sink in for a long moment.

"How will we know the difference?" I asked softly.

"You will know these Knights by the Title they bare. But you must also know of a word that people who know of you share." I nodded and felt him adjust himself behind me.

His gloved fingers pulled back my brown hood slightly and I felt his hot heavy breath tickling my ear.

"Those who speak the word _Twilight_ are friends, Isabella. Always remember that."

It was then I caught on to the tone of his voice. Not once did he say _we_ would meet people who know of me. It was always I would.

"Seth." I whispered as quietly as I could manage. "What is happening?" He pulled away from my ear and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me flush against his armor.

"Isabella, we are about to be ambushed." He said so quietly, I almost missed it. "We have been found for some time now and obviously they are making sure we stay on this path to an obvious attack." My heart froze to ice.

"How…how…' I tried but instead, he just continued.

"When this happens, I'm going to get us as far away with this horse. But Tren will no doubt be hurt and eventually, we'll have to go on foot. No matter what happens, when I tell you to run, you must."

I could hear what he was actually saying.

_When I tell you to, you must run and promise that you will leave me behind._

"Seth…"

"Isabella I must have your word that you will do as I say." First my father, then my mother, tonight my Uncle, and Now…Seth.

Why has the blessed Lord given me such a cruel life?

"I…I can't." I tried to sound forceful, but instead I sounded as though I were a mouse.

"Isabella this is life or death for all of us. You need to trust me and leave when I tell you to. Run as far in the direction I shove you as you can."

I didn't fight the tears now as the company moved a little quicker.

"Promise me." He begged desperately. I knew I had to be strong. This wasn't some dream I was going to wake up from.

Volturi was attacking Fork. My Uncle was leading the defense. Seth had been instructed to save my life. And now, I had to put my faith into Seth.

"I promise." I sighed in defeat. "But you must promise me that you will live." I challenged back. Obviously, mine was an outrageous request. Only the Lord can determine who lives and who dies.

He was quiet for a long moment before lifting up my hand with my black crest in the gem.

"So long as your blood runs under this ring, my heart will beat under it's match." He swore to me.

From the quiet forest came a sudden blur that if I had blinked, I would have missed it.

An arrow hit one of the horses in front of us and the horse began to buck in pain.

"MOVE!" Seth shouted and the entire company, including the wounded horse, sprinted forward at amazing speeds. I desperately held onto the horse.

More arrows then, all missing us, but hitting someone else.

We were approaching a clearing that no doubt, had Volturi soldiers just waiting for us.

"Good luck, Alexander." Seth said to the lead horsemen. Just as the lead men jumped into the clearing, battle cries and shouts echoed in my ears. We were rapidly approaching.

Just as the horse was preparing to jump over a log into the clearing, Seth gave a hard pull and it bolted to the left seamlessly instead. I could see arrows narrowly miss us and hit trees that we would pass and I kept expecting us to hit one of them, but Seth navigated with Tren like a professional cavalier.

We were running for a good time when I thought we lost them.

Suddenly, Tren's back leg fell slightly and he let out a loud whimper in pain.

Tren had been hit.

Seth continued to guide him though, and he didn't stop running.

Another cry in pain and the horse slowed. Poor and noble Tren gave a good long run before we could feel his hooves begin to fall under him. Without missing a beat, Seth wrapped his arms around me and used Tren as a spring board of sorts to jump far into the dense forest.

He landed hard and then off we were running, him leading and pulling me behind. He was making odd zigs and zags in the forest. He would suddenly pull me at a harsh right then a minute later, pull me straight once more.

The sounds of the men following us began to go farther and farther away but Seth didn't slow for a moment, and I wouldn't allow myself to be weak. "Get ready to jump." I thought I heard him say as we approached a deep ditch. With miraculous energy, I managed to jump and make it across the whole thing.

Seth was already pulling me and running before I could catch my breath. We ran for some more time before we jumped over a large rock and Seth kept us crouched down.

I couldn't hear anyone.

"You're going to run that way." He pointed to the left. "As fast as you can, don't stop." I was panting heavily and so was he.

He reached under his armor and handled me a stack full of parchment tied with old string. I shoved it in my satchel and kept one from my mother in my clothing. His covered hands grabbed my face.

"Good luck, Isabella. I have the utmost faith in you."

"I'll see you when this is all over, Seth." I choked out. He smiled sadly and leaned forward, giving me a hard hug.

I kissed his cheek feeling the tears running down both of ours. "I love you Seth. Thank you for saving me." I whispered against his prickly cheek.

A beat.

"I love you too Isabella. Be safe." I'm sure he threw his Knight etiquette out the window in that moment. When we pulled away he handed me one of the small swords in its scabbard and threw it over my shoulder so it stayed at my side.

"Go. Now." And with a hard shove, I stood straight and started running in the direction he shoved me. I was always clumsy, especially when I ran, so I was making an extra effort to keep my feet from catching on anything.

I dodged under branches and hopped over logs, never stopping. I didn't hear anyone behind me, but I just kept running.

The tears that had started to fall without permission burned my eyes and flew off my face from the speed I was going.

My chest ached and my legs were on fire.

But I didn't dare stop.

In fact, I didn't stop until that evening. I passed many of the first buildings I saw.

_They would check there first, no doubt. _

And came across and old withered looking farm. There was no way I'd be able to avoid this women, who was standing at the edge of her road, looking at me as I ran.

"Are you okay dear?" She asked sweetly. She was very old and wrinkled with wisdom.

"No." I gasped out as my body felt like it sank to the floor from running so much. "Volturi…invading…Fork." I managed to say through my haggard breathing.

"I had been hoping that was a lie." She said more to herself than anything. "Are they chasing you?" She questioned.

_Could I trust this woman?_ In that moment I chose, Yes.

I nodded and let the tears fall.

"Come. Quickly." And with that she guided me to her house and led me inside where an old man sat at the table. "Ernest, she is being chased. I think she needs water and some bread before she can continue on." She said as we entered. Ernest, I presume, stood quickly despite his age and made ma a glass of water with several pieces of slightly warmed bread.

"I don't know how to thank you." I said as I drank the water greedily.

"You don't have to, dear." She said with an old smile. Not willing to take that as an answer I slipped out three silver coins and rested them on the table.

"Please take this." I said as I ate the bread and drank more water.

I already felt like a new person.

"I remember when the Volturi claimed they were of noble people." Ernest rambled with a grudge. "I served the Fork guard for years and I never believed them. I tried to tell King Charlie and King Adam that. They always agreed, but then dropped the conversation suddenly as though their tongues suddenly burned." At the mention of my father, I choked on my water slightly but continued to eat my bread.

"Oh, Ernest." The kind women said, kissing him slightly on the lips.

"But alas, I have entered the _Twilight_ of my years. No one will listen to this babbling old fool anymore." I had to make an effort to make sure my jaw didn't drop.

The secret word? He knew of it?

"Excuse me for a moment." The woman said kindly, padding off slowly down the hallway and into a room. I whipped my head to the man, who was already leaning forward with interest.

"You've grown quite a lot, Isabella." He whispered. I couldn't believe it. Seth was right, many people knew of who I was.

"I…i…" I couldn't form a sentence. He lifted his hand to silence me.

"There is a long trail on the side of this Farm I made years ago. No one knows of it and it will be easy on your weary feet."

"Thank…Thank you." I sincerely said.

"Don't thank me yet, Princess. Thank me once Fork is under proper control once more." I nodded at his demand.

"Follow that trail. It eventually leads towards Port Angel, which I think will be your best bet in survival." I nodded and stood, ignoring my achy feet.

"I owe you, kind Sir." I said as I moved towards the door.

"Think nothing of this. Be safe." I was being told that a lot lately. "Oh and Isabella?" I turned to face him. "You are the spitting image of your Father and your Mother." I smiled sadly at him just as the woman came out.

"Leaving so soon, dear?" She asked with non-judgmental features. I nodded.

"Thank you for everything." I didn't wait for her response, instead I just went out the door and ran to the back of the farm where I saw something that appeared to be a trail. Once I was on the trail for a few minutes I allowed myself to walk.

And so I walked for three sun rises.

I stopped for a few minutes each time to rest my feet or maybe to take a sip of water from a stream, but then continued to walk.

My eyes tried to close several times, but I fought to keep them open. There was no time for me to slow down.

When was the last time I slept?

Four days I hadn't known the comfort of rest, and yet I continued to pad on. Frequently the birds moving startled me or deer running through the forest caused me to foolishly grab at my sword.

I was weak. The only way of sword I knew was through my Uncle and Seth, who taught me the mere basics. I never did any damage on anyone unless I was riding a Pegasus, which I had only done a few times.

So I walked on at an even pace, focusing on the road ahead of me, and not daring to look back. I stopped to take a few water breaks today as the hot sun penetrated the shade of the trees and made me disorientated.

I still kept walking.

I forced myself not to think about my Uncle, fighting for his Kingdom or Seth running and distracting them to protect me. I didn't think of my Mother or Father whom I longed to see now more than ever. I kept Elizabeth out of my mind this way I wouldn't wonder if she had been slaughtered. I most importantly didn't think of the Volturi who, with no doubt, would soon discover that I was no longer with the Twilight company.

Instead I thought of each step in front of me. I thought about what this Kingdom would face in the following moons and how _I_ would be able to make it better.

The heat of the day began to settle and the sun began to set in the west.

I continued to walk.

I would stumble sometimes when I wasn't paying attention and my head was beginning to feel as though sharp knives were trying to escape from it. I was sure my feet had blisters on them and could possibly be bleeding. The jewelry I had stashed all over my person, the letters in my satchel and clothing, and the clothing itself felt as though it weighed as much as full grown horses.

I kept walking.

Sometimes, I would think of Ernest and how he used to be a Knight of Fork. He was so sure, instantly of who I was, maybe my Kingdom would be the same. I had been told all the time as a child that I was the striking image of my father, so maybe they would see the same. Would they even follow a woman with no husband? These thoughts plagued my mind as the crunching of leaves and sticks turned into a sickening song.

But my feet kept moving.

As the sun began to set and the world overtook an orange hue, I felt somewhat at ease. This was the calmest part of the day even though the scariest followed right after. I hated the night. Even as a small child I feared the night. The difference between my childhood and myself now, is that there was no Uncle to assure me that there was nothing to be afraid about or promise to protect me. There also wasn't Seth who would stay up late with me each night until I fell asleep. I also wasn't in castle walls but instead in the forest where I didn't know where each nook and cranny was to hide in.

With all this fear and exhaustion, I still moved forward.

I was lost in my thoughts that the sound of steel on steel nearly made me scream. I quickened my pace.

_There was no way they caught up to me._

I tried to assure myself desperately as I moved farther down the path. I crouched down low, pausing for a moment to let the dizziness pass, and then moved forward towards a bush and pull down some of the leaves so I could see into a clearing.

There were many soldiers in black armor.

Volturi no doubt.

They were standing across from a rag tag group of about six or seven people. They were moving forward and I watched as one moved my way. He had blonde hair and dark red eyes, cloaked in a long black and blue shroud. A book stayed in the pocket of one of his shrouds and he approached a simple lance wielding swordsman.

The Volturi solder laughed. "Why don't you send me someone with a challenge? This weakling couldn't hurt a fly." The blonde's eye brow lifted slightly and with a chant I didn't understand, his hands lifted.

From them came a powerful gust of wind that was so strong and fast I could _see_ the green edge it. The blonde lifted and slammed down his hand, causing the green edged wind to come striking down, slicing the soldier on his neck. He tried to speak but it sounded as though he were choking on his own blood.

With a smaller chant, he lifted his hand behind him, then lifted both above his head, then his other to aim at the man. In that moment, a sudden Thunder strike impaled the soldier on his stomach and he lay unmoving.

So there was the serious side of Mages.

Behind him a man with fire red hair sit perched behind a paladin, aiming a large bow expertly. With one simple motion, he released the bow and the arrow flew and went through someone's armor like bread butter. I saw a soldier coming up behind him and I longed to warn him, but couldn't risk it.

This bowman was good though, and spun around to avoid him just as he went to stab his lance through his barely armored stomach. Using his bow, he slammed it over his head and used the string of the bow to choke him until he fell to the ground, lifeless.

The paladin sped forward, slicing two men down with an Axe easy. From the other direction came a lad with dark green hair on a horse, galloping forward and stab a simple soldier. A man who I didn't see on the green man's horse, jumped off of it and swung his axe and a soldier who tried to stand.

He didn't have green hair like the horsemen, but they had identical dark blue eyes I could make out even from my distance.

All the bloodshed was making my head swoon but I couldn't find it in me to look away.

Soon there was one soldier left, a general and obviously the man who had lead this tragic attack.

A tall, strong looking boy walked forward, hand on his sword's handle. He wore a blue armor over his white tights that was edged with gold coloring. His spiky brown with a tint of blue hair was accented by the long head band he wore over his forehead. A large red cape fell to the back of his calves. (**Pictures of all of these on profile)**

"Why are Volturi soldiers so far into Fork?" He asked loudly at the general.

"Because it is Volturi who will rise and defeat you, young Pup." The general grumbled.

"You wish. Now are you going to retreat like a smart man, or fight like a stupid man?" He asked almost casually. The general laughed loudly.

"Like I'm afraid of you." The boy smiled wickedly and shrugged.

"Wrong answer." And then he lunged forward, drawing his sword as he did and skillfully swung at the general.

There was a sickening noise of metal on metal and the general, slow in his armor, attempted to stab his lance through him. This boy was faster though, and jumped at insane heights to avoid him. As he was falling back down, he stabbed the sword down into the armor causing the general to cry out in pain.

They went at it for a few minutes before the boy rolled and swiped at his feet, causing the man to kneel in pain. With one strong thrust, it was over.

"Are you okay?" A man in white cleric robes shouted as he came running over. He lifted the boy's sleeve to see a gash with blood trickling down. The healer lifted his staff and a white glow went from the staff to his arm, and like a miracle, it healed.

"Thanks Tyler. I appreciate it." The boy said honestly.

"Jeffery, what are you doing?" The axe fighter with copper hair asked the bowman as he was bending over a body.

"This guy has some good weapons, might as well borrow them." The bowman replied bitterly.

"That's sick. Steal from the dead on your own time." As they bickered, I decided that now would be a good time to flee from the scene. I remained crouched but backed up slowly and rose just enough to start to waddle away. I made a loud crunching noise as I stepped on a branch and the boy who just struck down a general looked my direction instantly I froze and he stared for a moment before shrugging it off.

"That was very skillful fighting, Emmett. Your father is going to be proud." The priest said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." He said with a wicked smile. I started to move again, but this time, he was already looking my way. "I don't think he'll be too happy about…this…" His words slowed.

"You okay?" I backed up and he took a step towards the trees.

"I think…I saw something move." He said. The Mage came over and gazed my way.

"Maybe it's a wounded soldier. Let's look." As they moved closer, I jumped up to run but everything spun and I fell against a tree, gripping the trunk desperately to remain standing.

"I don't…Hey!" The voice made my ears ring. I heard him approach and I prepared myself for death. "Are you okay?" I opened my eyes and looked into the bright sapphire like ones of the boy.

"Unnn." Was all I could say before my legs gave out and I sank to the floor.

_Stay awake. _I chanted. _Don't let them get you._

"It's a woman." The kind priest said as he crouched to my level. I cringed and fell father onto the ground. Everything became dark then and my mind tried to shut down for the first time in days.

Although I couldn't move or speak, I could still hear as my body tried to force rest upon me.

"What's happened?" The boy asked.

"It seems she's fainted." The kind one replied.

"We should be heading back." The voice I assumed belonged to the Mage said almost bored.

"You can't suggest we leave her here." The boy challenged.

"She's not our problem, Emmett. Just leave her and let's get back to camp."

There was a long silence as I wondered if they left.

"No. My father said I was in charge and I refuse to leave someone so vulnerable without aid." I heard a scoff and the sound of footsteps dissipate and felt a hand on my forehead.

I wish I could move.

"Is she okay?" The boy whispered.

"She needs rest. Let's give her a place to stay until she regains herself."

"Um. Tyler…Where do I grab her?" He said awkwardly. I assume was instructed where because I felt strong arms go under the bend of my knee and under my shoulders and neck. I was lifted easily and felt myself being carried away.

_I don't want to die. _I cried.

_Mother, Father, Uncle, Seth…I'm sorry I failed. _

I let myself succumb to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo. Chapter 2 up and ready for you guys (; Okay so on my profile there are pictures of the outfits that they wear. Check them out, it makes more sense that way. REVIEW. <strong>

**I already have chapter 3 finished (: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Review about what you liked, didn't like, hated, loved, were confused about. I'll answer questions at the beginning of chapters. OKAY. BYE **

**Love you.**

**~Pepper**


	3. Chapter 3 A hatchling of Leadership

**My absence is seriously inexcusable! Sorry everyone. But school is chaotic! Anyway, for those who follow my other stories, I decided on doing a mass update and updated EACH story all in one week! Woohoo! Remember to review on things that may confuse you and I'll clarify them at the beginning of the chapters!**

**Pictures of outfits and such are posted on my profile!**

**Emmett's sexy mind now ;) Oh I've decided I've made Mist and Ben too young. **

**Mist (12)**

**Ben (12)**

**It works better. Trust me**

* * *

><p><em>I noticed that Garrett and Edward were sizing up the bandits and with horror realization, figured that they were going to listen to me.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

"Let's go, Emmett. Again." The gruff voice commanded. Although I was panting heavily, I gripped the edge of the sword tightly and suddenly lunged forward, trying to attack. His sword lifted and easily deflected my shot. We were at a stalemate of pressing our swords against each other's, trying to get the other to slip.

"Dad!" I heard in the distance, catching my attention. "Emmett!" We both turned to see my young sister dancing her way down the forest path.

"Ah. Mist." His voice was calm and I watched as he brought his sword down to his side. Using this to my advantage, I lunged at him.

He was always quicker though.

He stepped to the side, causing me to stumble forward and I felt a hard hit on my back causing me to fly forward and land on my face on the rough ground.

Everything was spinning.

"Emmett? Oh no!" I heard just as I let my dizziness over come me. The same image I often had fluttered into my mind.

A simple song was being hummed and I turned to see the beautiful face of my mother. Her purple hair had beads in the front and she smiled at me serenely, her head tilting to the side.

"Mother." I whispered as my eyes opened to the too bright sun. I sat up and felt a rag slip from my face and onto the dirt. I picked it up and heard the same humming from my daze and instantly turned my head, half hoping to see my mother.

Instead I saw Mist kneeling in the bed of flowers, her lips pursed as she hummed the same song.

I stood and walked over to her.

"Mist." I whispered, getting her attention. "That song."

But instead her eyes just glistened. "Emmett! You're up!" She cheered. "Bout time!" Her head tilted, and she smiled sweetly at me, giving me a mere moment of Déjà vu as I mentally compared her face to my mothers.

Identical.

Except she got my dad's reddish brown hair. My hair was a dark brown but with tints of blue.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she came running up to me.

I groaned. "Yeah I'm fine. I think I just haven't had enough to eat."

"So the sleeping Prince awakens." The gruff voice boomed. I turned to see my father walking towards us. His armor was gold, and a blue cape fall of his left shoulder.

"Father I can't believe you! I know they're just training swords, but they can still hurt! You probably really hurt Emmett!"

"If the boy can't handle this, what makes you think he can handle the real world besides these untrained bandits?" My father challenged to Mist.

"But…But" I cut her off.

"Mist I said I'm fine. I should be taking better care of myself."

"Hey guys!" We turned to see Edward running down to us, Axe in it's loop at his side. He had copper hair with tinges of green (separating him from the look of his brothers who had very light green).

"Hi Edward!" My sister said with a smile. "What are you doing here?

"Well you said you were going to get Emmett and the Boss but you never came back. I was picked to come find you." He shrugged before looking at me, raising one of his eyebrows. "You look…fine." He voice laced with sarcasm. "What happened?"

"Oh yeah, nothing. I'm perfect, sorry to disappoint you." I said giving him a light shove on the shoulder.

"You missed it. Just a minute ago he was out cold." Mist laughed causing everyone to laugh at my groan.

"Edward, while you're here, why don't you be Emmett's sparring partner? I think he should train with someone closer to his own skill." My father asked.

"I understand." I said with a smile before turning to Edward, who didn't really have a choice in the matter. "Thanks for the help, Eddie." His eyes filled with fire.

"I don't know about this _closer to his own skill_ madness but I'd be happy to put some whooping in Emmett."

Arrogant fool.

I rolled my eyes dramatically and turned to the other end of the clearing as he switched out his Iron Axe with a trainer near my father.

"Alright, let's go. Time for you to learn from a professional." Edward said with a smile. I couldn't wait wipe that grin off of his face.

The battle didn't last that long. Swords always did have an advantage against axes/

"Uh…lucky hit." Edward said as he stood and rubbed his arm. I grinned at him.

"Don't be such a cry baby, Edward. You lost fair and square." Mist teased.

I hadn't felt so close to her than in that moment.

"bah." He dismissed, obviously bothered by the whole thing.

The rest of day was spent fighting until I got three powerful blows on my father.

"Father." I said as we gathered our things. "You were holding back, weren't you?"

Mist gasped in surprise and my father smirked arrogantly.

"If you can tell the difference, it means you're getting better." He said with a wink.

"Does this mean I'm finally ready?" I asked a little too quickly.

"For what? To take on a job?" He challenged, raising his large eyebrow.

"Well yeah. I mean, Edward's already out there and I think I'm ready." I said as I stood straight and looked dead in the eyes of my father.

"Look, Emmett. You are younger than me. And I am a whole lot better than you." Edward started causing my blood to boil. He _always_ had to point out about his age or his skill. He was a natural at anything.

"Hey Edward, you're the one go just got beat." Mist, bless her soul, shot at him, leaning against me. I let my hand on top of her head and rubbed her hair.

"Why you little…" He growled, but instead, my father grunted.

"I don't know Emmett. Maybe you need some more training." It was the same excuse I'd heard the past few months and for the first time in a long time, I actually spoke out.

"Father, I know you have a reputation to uphold and you don't know if I can handle your expectations, but I've been fighting with a sword for years and training with everyone these past few months. Not go against your judgment, but I'm ready to take on a job and be a part of this Mercenary group."

There was a long pause as both Mist and Edward stared at me with their jaws dropped.

"I think you're more than ready, Emmett. I've just been waiting for you to say you are." I let out a large gust of air. That clever old man.

"Thank you father." I said sincerely as I grabbed his forearm in the handshake.

"Tomorrow you begin your first day as a full fledged mercenary."

I was so happy, I thought I might pass out again.

The next day, I woke up and suited with Garrett who was giving me more pointers before we heard a voice.

"Garrett, Emmett. Nice to see you two are awake and lively." Heidi said as she came towards us in her full white armor and long red hair.

"Hey! Captain I'm here too!" We turned to see Edward leaning against the wall with his axe at his side, looking as though this was the normal for him.

"Well isn't that a surprise." Heidi mused causing him to glare.

"I've decided to be the perfect example for Emmett. Maybe he'll be as good as me in a few years!"

I glared at him.

That day, I succeeded in my first kill and my first seize of a village back to its people.

The weeks like that flowed routinely. Bandit battles and money pouring in. It's a shame to say that our Mercenary group has flourished because that means this country is failing.

Everything was going great until Tyler came sprinting into the room one day. His pale sickly face was covered with grief.

"Tyler? Are you okay? I thought you were still bedridden." I asked the second he stopped to breath.

"Emmett…Mist…Ben…" He gasped desperately. Everything held an eerie silence for a long moment.

"Tyler. Take a deep breath. What has happened to Mist and Ben?" I asked as I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. By this time, Garrett and Ben had already made their way into the room upon hearing Tyler.

"They've been kidnapped."

Garrett was the first to speak. "That's quite a claim to make, Tyler. They went out to pick berries and collect firewood. Sure, they aren't home yet…" He trailed off so Tyler butt in.

"I was down by the pasture when some man came and gave me a letter. He said to give it 'to the red dressed knight'." He said breathlessly as he spoke of Heidi. "She read the letter then told me to come back here and have you guys prepare for battle. The letter says that they have both of them!" Instantly, my vision turned red.

"What?" I shouted, vaguely hearing what Edward and Garrett were saying. "And she just left?"

"She said she was going to get help. She was probably going to get Commander Greil!"

"We don't have time to wait! Let's go!" I said to the brothers before going to leave.

"Emmett, wait!" He shouted. "Her _orders_ were to prepare but not to leave!"

"I don't care! They have my sister, I'm not going to let them think that we're not coming for them!" And with that, I bolted from the mess hall, into the bright day, then ran out of the stone fort.

I came a fork in the road and tried to remember where the Bandits we last fought were located. I could understand why they hated Heidi. Heidi was unexplainably strong. She had mastered levels with axes and professional level with lances. I thought once I heard Garrett and her talking about her days as a Fork commanding officer.

"Emmett!" I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't hear anyone coming up behind me. When I turned, the three of them were running towards me. "You can't just ignore an order from Heidi! She'll have your head on a silver platter!" Garrett challenged.

"She gave Tyler that order, not me. I'll take the punishment if I have to, but I'm getting them." I shouted. Edward stepped in front of me, fire in his eyes.

"They don't just have Mist, Emmett! They have our brother too! You think we don't want to go and save them?" He shouted at me, causing me to stop for a second. "But you can't just go and ignore direct orders from a Captain because you're personal feelings are thrown into the mix." His voice had lowered slightly and I could hear the sadness in his voice.

I stared at the three of them and sighed. "I know. But…I refuse stay here and not do anything. I'm going to at the very least scout out the place. You guys stay here and catch up with me later." I turned back to the fork in the road, forgetting already that I didn't know which way to go.

"Wait. I'm going with you." Tyler said in a hesitant voice. His answer surprised me. Didn't he receive the direct order himself?

"Me too." Garrett said with a smile, his green hair falling in front of his eye slightly. I stared at Edward, waiting. His eyes searched for something before he shrugged.

"Well I might as well go keep you girls safe." Although he words were arrogant, his smile was sincere.

"Garrett, which way to that bandit stronghold?" I asked, causing Edward to growl.

"You mean you were going to be all high and mighty, but you didn't even know which way to go?" I ignored him and watched Garrett as he gestured to the left.

Then we were off.

When we found the stronghold, an ugly brute was waiting for us.

"So ya did decide to show up, didja?" He laughed through his rotted teeth. "Wait, where's that red haired wench. She's the one we want."

"She's not here. Now if you value your disgusting life, you'll give back the two children you kidnapped." I said with as much venom as I could manage.

He laughed loudly. "Like you are any threat to me?" He stumbled slightly and I wondered if he was slightly intoxicated.

"This is your last chance, you vile rat. Choose wisely." I threatened, wrapping my gloved hand (With exposed fingers) around the hilt of my sword. He laughed loudly again.

"Come on out boys! It seems we'll start the party early! Keep those rats in the shed until we're done." Suddenly, Bandits came out from behind the surrounding trees and dropped from the high branches. All of them had no shirts revealing their muscular torsos and ripped pants. Their faces were covered in dirt and their hands wrapped tightly in bandages. They were all wielding axes except for two horse back riders in front of an old shed.

"What are your orders, Emmett?" Tyler asked as he drew his staff. I noticed that Garrett and Edward were sizing up the bandits and with horror realization, figured that they were going to listen to me.

"We're vastly out numbered, Emmett. We're going to retreat." Edward said as he looked at the others. But they weren't looking at him. "Guys, we're leaving." He said a little louder. I looked back to the bandits who were laughing at our confusion, but not attacking yet. If there was anything I learned about bandits, it was that although they were cruel callous murderers, they had the respect to prepare for fights.

"Mist and Ben are in that shed." I said mostly to myself before turning to them.

"I know. But there's no way we can handle all twenty of these buffoons just with the three of us and a healer!" Edward whispered harshly.

"Well not if we lunge straight into battle. Form up around Tyler. We move together." I ordered. I turned to their leader and drew my sword. He smiled with his blackening smile and let out a loud yell causing two of the nearest ones to come walking towards us.

"Emmett, you're wrong…" Edward tried to protest. I turned my head slightly and glared at him.

"You're either fighting with us or leaving us by ourselves." And with that, I lunged at a large one and jumped in the air, swinging down on him.

His cry of pain was almost therapeutic.

With blood rushing down his chest he lifted his axe up over his head with two hands—and obvious sign of someone who was never properly taught. I rolled away as he swung down and kicked the back of his legs causing him to lose his stance and fall down onto his knees. With a stab into some part of his back, he fell face first onto the ground.

When I turned, Garrett and his horse were galloping towards a bandit. He lifted his iron lance and with much skill stabbed it through his shoulder. The bandit, who was now stuck on his lance, was dragged backwards as Garrett charged a tree, slamming him into it.

I turned to see Edward, the arrogant fool, lunge head on for a bandit. He was very skilled with an axe and he could take a lot of hits but when it came to speed and agility, the boy was useless.

He got a powerful swing on the Bandit's large arm, but in anger the Bandit swung back and hit him hard on his side.

"Edward!" I shouted as he crumpled to the floor. I sprinted towards the bandit and let out a loud yell as I pierced his skin with my blade. Garrett came galloping order, stabbing his lance through three bandits.

"Is he okay?" He shouted.

"Tyler!" Dodging an injured bandit, he came running over in his robes and knelt besides Edward who was gasping in pain. Closing his eyes and leaning the orb perched on top of the staff down he began to chant something.

After what seemed like forever, and two bandits later, a white glow came from the staff and floated from it to his wound. After a second, the wound miraculously healed and he let out a large and hefty cough.

"Thanks Tyler, I owe you." We couldn't enjoy this moment (or Edward's rare apology) because we all turned and lunged straight back towards the rest of them.

After many screams and countless swings of my sword, there were only two sluggish bandits left—one of them the sick leader.

All of us froze as the familiar sprinting of a horse and rattling of armor came our way.

"Captain Heidi…" I started without removing my gaze from the two men once she stopped next to me.

"Save it. Stay focused on the mission, Emmett." She said with a faint smile.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Soon it was just the leader and I.

"I'm done with your stupid games. Give me the children, now, and maybe I'll spare your life." I spoke loudly and slowly so he would get the point. I drew my bloody sword and pointed it down, a sign of peace as long as my demands were met.

"Oh don't you go thinkin' ya make decisions here. Ya ain't the one with the leverage, is ya?" Hearing enough, Heidi sped forward and with a simple blow of her steel axe, he fell down with a loud groan.

"You okay Tyler?" I asked turning to the healer hunched over with his hands against his mouth. He stood up straight and I noticed the rosary wrapped around his stained fingers. He was mumbling what was probably a prayer so I turned to let him be. Tyler hated the thought of death, no matter how horrific the receiver may be.

"Those were some impressive skills, Emmett." I turned to see Garrett dismounting his horse and walking towards me. I always forgot just how tall Garrett was since he was always on that horse of his.

"Thanks. I think my swordsmanship has been getting better." I said with a smile as I tried to let my breath come back to me. Garrett shook his head and placed his gloved hand onto my shoulder.

"That's not what I meant, Emmett. You really took command here and you managed to keep us all alive." I smiled at him and we shared a quick hug.

"Thanks Garrett." I said sincerely.

"Man I feel great!" Edward said as he came running over. I rolled my eyes.

"_You_ need to be more careful in fights, you idiot." I snapped at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh that? It was nothing that I can't handle." I hated his over bloated confidence in himself.

"You're just lucky Tyler was here." Garrett said grimly as we all smiled to Tyler who had finished his prayer and came walking towards us.

"Somehow we won." He said more to himself than anything.

"Somehow? What do you mean somehow? We did it because we're better than them." Edward said as though it was the most casual thing in the world.

"What you did was a direct defiance of the orders I specifically gave you. How it all turned out is a completely different matter all together." All of us winced as Heidi came over, her incredibly long red braid flowing behind her.

"I take full responsibility." Garrett said quickly.

"Accept our apologies." Tyler nearly begged.

"Garrett…Tyler…what am I to do with you both?" She said as she remained on her horse. "I'll let the Commander deal with you when he gets back. Let's just find Mist and Ben and get out of here."

"According to that bandit, they're in some type of shack—" I was cut off by a shriek that sent chills like acid down my spine. "Mist!" And with that we sprinted towards the back, where we saw my young sister, her clothing still in tact, standing beside green haired Ben, shaking in fear.

"Brother! You came!" Hey eyes glinted as she noticed our arrival.

"Of course I did, Mist." I said with a smile as we approached.

"Garrett? Edward? You guys came too?" Rolf said through his sniffling nose.

"Yeah half pint, we're here." He smiled through his tears/

"Alright. 'Nuff of this lovey dovey stuff. Now if you if you want these rats to be safe, you'll drop yer weapons. Now!" The thin bandit with an axe ready in his hand commanded.

"You! If you harm either of them, I'll see you dead in a heartbeat."

"Shut up! Shut up, Boy! I said put yer weapons down. Now. Or I'll kill them right now before ya." And so he raised his axe dangerously high above my only sister's head.

"Stop!" I shouted!

"Wait!" Heidi screamed. I looked at her in confusion.

"What?" The bandit snapped.

"I'm putting down my weapons." She said slowly as she lowered them. "See?" Then she dropped them from atop of the horse so her lance and axe landed with a soft thud on the grass.

"Deputy Commander…" Garrett tried to protest unable to find the right words.

"We are here to save them. Now back off."

"Yes, Ma'am." I saw Garrett drop his lance to the ground.

"Are you kidding me?" Edward snapped as he dropped his axe.

"Damn." I sighed as I dropped my sword to the ground.

"Heh Heh Heh. Good. Now yer all unarmed. Now you get the pleasure of watching as I got this crying whimp."

I reached for my sword as fast as possible. "Ah!"

"DIE!" The bandit shouted as he raised his axe over Ben. Suddenly, there was a horrific scream that was too deep to be Ben's. Then Ben went down along with the Bandit. We all ran forward and I heard Mist coo. "Ben? Can you hear me?"

"Mist! Is he…is uh…" Edward was rarely at a loss for words.

"No. He's fine. He's just fainted." Edward let out a long breath of air.

"What a relief. I'd never forgive myself…" He trailed off.

"You both are alive and well. No injures. You guys are so brave." Garrett said as he smoothed Mist's ratted hair.

"This guy's dead." I mused when I looked at the scum. "With an arrow. Who shot it?"

"A single shot. Straight between the eyes. Who is the only one who could make that shot?" From the tree line came Jeffery.

"Jeffery? You made that shot?" Jeffery had long blood red hair and a proffessional sniper's uniform. He was tall and arrogant and annoying as all Hell.

"Of course I did, pup. I believe you children owe me some gratitude. I did just save your lives." He snapped as he strapped his bow back around him.

"That's where you went Heidi?" Tyler asked as Garrett finished placing Ben securely on his horse.

"Yes. I knew we needed reinforcements. I'm just glad it wasn't a waste of time."

I tuned out their conversation as I crouched down in front of Mist, who was straightening her too short dress and her high boots.

"You alright, Sis?" I asked with a smile.

"I knew you would come to save us, Brother. I wasn't scared at all." I smiled at her conviction. She was growing up so fast.

"Good job Mist." I opened my arms and she gladly walked into them, hugging me back tightly.

"Let's go home everyone. It's been a long day."

I was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me, Father?" I questioned as I entered the mess hall. Everyone else was sitting with their heads hung slightly. Guess he saved me for last. He gestured to the bench beside Edward and Heidi, which I took.<p>

"We haven't had the chance to speak yet. Heidi informed me of everything that happened while I was away. About the kidnapping and about my men disobeying a direct order." I stood.

"I was the one who left first. I'll take all the punishment." I said keeping my head low.

"Oh quit it. I left on my own free will, I'm ready to accept my punishment. Wait…what am I doing…" Edward started strong, but withered away quickly.

"Please, Commander. I was entrusted with the orders. I am the one to blame." Tyler said, standing next.

"I set a poor example, Commander Greil. Any punishment is mine." Garrett said next.

"Regardless of what exactly happened, you disobeyed a superior officer. You are all confined to quarters for ten days."

"But, Father!" Mist, who had apparently been hiding under a mess hall table, jumped out at this. I couldn't fight the hint of a smile that formed at her sneakiness. "They did what they did to save us!"

"I know, Mist. And I am thankful they saved you. But rules exist for a reason. If they don't know how to follow an officer in their own quarters, then how will they handle it on the battlefield?" He countered. She pouted and walked around to sit on the bench of the table she was under.

"With that being said, there's a lot of work to be done, so your punishment is delayed. Let's get to work."

The next few days were a blur. Fighting at the port, meeting a Pegasus Knight who almost got killed, then convincing her to flee to fight another day.

It was a few days later as I sat in the mess hall, finishing getting ready for the long day ahead when Mist came sprinting in.

"Emmett! Guess what?" She shouted causing my head to pound.

"Mist, it's way to early for you to be shouting like that. What's going on?" I asked her as I rubbed my temples.

"Sorry! But this is important." I gave her an unamused look. "Jasper's back!" Instantly, I stood up and stared at her.

"What? He was supposed to be at the Capital of Fork for another month or so." I asked as I started to push past her.

"Oh that's right! I wonder what he's doing back so soon." As we began to leave the mess hall my father was walking towards us.

"If you've got time to waste, then you get to the briefing room. Jasper's brought some amazing news." I nearly ran to the briefing room.

Jasper and I are nearly brothers with how close we are. Not only is he a mage, who specializes in Wind magic, he is a brilliant scholar. Sure, sometimes he's bitter and can be negative towards the world, but I've never trusted anyone more with my life.

I flung open the door seeing everyone gathered around the table when Jasper's blonde head of hair popped away from it all.

"Jasper!" I called and I jogged to him. He smiled at me, something I rarely saw, as I took in his appearance. He loved those dark robes of his. Says they kept his spell books protected. I hugged him tightly. "What are you doing back so soon?" I asked once we pulled away.

"I have some incredibly news, Emmett. By the way, good to see you again." He said sincerely in his calming voice.

"Same here."

"Alright Jasper, we're all here. Let's hear this news." Garrett said as he leaned against the wall, his green hair falling in front of his eyes.

"It's Fork and Volturi. They've gone to war." There was a still tight moment

"What?" I was the first to ask.

"You heard me. They've gone to utter war." He rolled out a large and very detailed map of the continent pointing to Fork and Volturi, neighboring countries who's relations have never been the friendliest. "I was at the Capital, when suddenly the whole library I was in shook. I sprinted outside and saw mountains upon mountains of soldiers clad in black."

"Are you sure it was Volturi?" My father asked, always making sure on his facts.

"Positive. Not only did they bare the flag broadly, but their wyverns were undeniable, and one of their finest generals led the march." Jasper said quickly. My father nodded. "I was able to sprint away just as they began to set fire to some of the buildings and begin attacking all who resisted. I've been running the past three days until I made it here."

"If that's the case, we must be the first ones to know about it this far from the Capital." My father said quietly.

"I can't believe this. Did you hear anything of a motive for the attack?" Garrett asked.

"Well we all know Fork and Volturi have never really gotten along. It appears Aro has finally snapped." Jasper said grimly. There was some discussion for a long time.

"Volturi has invaded Fork. We may just be mercenaries, but it affects us." Heidi said with a smile.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, looking straight to my father.

"That is quite the question. How do you see it, Heidi?"

"Fork is the closest thing our company has to a homeland. The Fork royal family and noble houses have been generous, providing us with many important jobs. From a moral standpoint as well as a business one, it is in our best interest to aid Fork." I could feel pride swell in me.

"And you, Jasper?" My father asked to Jasper who was standing apart from everyone with his arms crossed.

"I agree on one point." He said towards Heidi. "We are mercenaries. We are not Fork's private militia. No coin has crossed our palms, so we shouldn't get involved." Although his comment was bitter, he always had very true points.

"So you would have us watch Fork as it is overrun?" Edward snapped at him. I bit the inside of my cheek and clenched my fist. I always got defensive when it came to Jasper. He was my best friend before Edward.

Suddenly the entire room exploded in conversation as everyone fought to have their point heard.

"All right! That's enough!" My father's booming voice echoed silencing the room. "I hear what all of you are saying. However, we must ascertain the situation before we decide on a definite plan of action. We'll send a scouting party to get a closer look at Capital City." Everyone seemed to like this idea and everyone stood to go prepare.

"Ike, wait." I turned to my father who was helping Jasper fold up his maps. "I want you in charge of this. Assemble your men wisely and get going." He said looking me straight in the eye.

"What? Me?"

"Heidi will accompany and advise you." Jeffery took this opportunity to kick me when I was already doubtful.

"You must be joking, Commander! He's just a boy! What do you expect a whelp like him to accomplish?"

"Well since you're so worried, you can go with him, Jeffery." He said with a sly smile.

"What? I don't want to…Blast!"

"Who else…Take Tyler, Jasper, and the Brothers." He said absentmindedly.

"Father, wait!" I called as he started to leave the room. "Why do you want me—"

"That was an order, Ike. Get moving."

"Yes, sir." I said as he left and Jasper stood next to me.

"Did that really just happen?" Jasper asked as he ran a thin hand through his blonde hair.

"You tell me. I think Father's gone mad." I responded, staring at the doorway my father left through.

"Guess I've missed a lot." Jasper mused, a sparkle appearing in his dark red eyes.

"You have no idea. Do you know Edward tried to upstage me so much in one fight that he broke his axe?" I asked in a monotone voice. I looked at him and laughed once, him mirroring my action. Soon we were laughing so hard it hurt.

"I missed you, Emmett." He said with a rare grin.

"Same here, Jasper."

"Ike wait up!" I turned to see Mist running towards me, her yellow short tunic dress bouncing.

"Mist, I got to go. What's wrong?" I asked, crouching down to her level.

"Here! This is for you!" She said handing me a beautiful sword that shined in the light. I wrapped my fingers around the handle and relished in the soft grip it had, so much nicer than any other sword I had ever used.

"A sword? Where did you get this?"

"From Father. He told me to come give it to you before you left."

"It's beautiful." I noted as I ran my finger down the sharp blade.

"This is the first sword you've gotten that wasn't a hand-me-down isn't it? That's so great!"

I hummed in response.

"Well be careful!" And with that, we left camp and headed towards Capital City.

"Are you okay, Ike? You haven't said a word in quite some time." Jasper asked, shaking me from my thoughts. The sun was setting. How long had we been walking?

"I just…don't understand my father. Why put a new recruit like me in charge of something so important?" I asked.

"You're going to succeed him as Commander one day, Ike. Don't you think he wants you to know how to lead?"

Me? I…I just don't…I'm not capable. And even if I was, that is a day a long way off, right? I mean, I'm inexperienced. Weak. New. I'm a pebble compared to my father." I said as I played with the handle on my new sword apparently called a 'Regal Sword.'

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. When I look at you, Ike. I see your father. But I also see a young man fueled with compassion and promise. You know how I respect Commander Greil but…You will be every bit his equal. In time, you may even surpass him." I stared at him, my jaw might as well have hit the floor.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"It's only my opinion, Ike. Pay it no mind. But if you fear your own weakness, treat this as a chance to better yourself." Jasper was always so smart.

I nodded and let his words sink in.

An equal to my father? _Surpassing_ my father? None of it seemed possible at all.

"How are things looking over there, Edward?"

"Same as everywhere around here. Corpses strewn everywhere. There are a lot of them, especially when account into how far we are from the capital." He said with disgust on his face.

"Judging by the armor, the majority of them are Volturi soldiers." Jasper noted.

"So Fork has the upper hand?" I asked with a smile.

Jasper grimaced. "I would assume the opposite actually. The seal on the few Fork soldiers were very royal. I think they were part of some royal guard and Volturi was chasing them."

"So a member of the royal family was on the move?" I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. It looks as though this was only a decoy by the number of soldiers." Garrett noted.

"That makes sense."

"We got Volturi soldiers. They are not happy." Jeffrey said running over to us. We turned to see a good thirty or more soldiers come marching towards us.

"You there! Who are you, what are you doing here?" The leader shouted

"We're not here to cause trouble." Heidi tried.

"They're armed. Heed me, hooligans! Drop your weapons and surrender. Act quickly, or else!" The leader tried again.

"Listen to me, imbecile. You're making a huge mistake. We're not.." but they weren't listening.

"Ready your weapons, men! Move in and kill each and every one of them!" All the men marched forward and stood in different positions.

"Getting caught up in a fight was not part of the plan…" Jasper mumbled, obviously peeved that his plan had been changed.

"But they're not going to change their mind now! Greil Mercenaries! Prepare to fight!" I shouted.

"What are your orders, oh mister Captain? Well?" Jeffrey snapped at me.

"Give me a second!" I snapped at him. Jeffrey was a expert sniper, but I swear I hated being in his company more than I hated being treated like a child. And he always managed to do that as well.

"Gah! We'd be better off with Mist leading us than you!"

"Tyler and Jasper are more susceptible to damage so we keep us between them and have Jasper attack from behind to finish them off!"

And so we fought. My new sword proved exceedingly powerful and cut through skin as though it were bread. I was always mesmerized by Jasper's ability to control magic and watched as he summoned a wind chant that made the air turn a green blade and slice through armor easily.

Soon it was just the commander and I.

"Why are Volturi soldiers so far into Fork?" I asked him in a strong voice. From the corner of my eye, I saw Heidi prepare her Axe and Edward do the same.

"Because it is Volturi who will rise and defeat you, young Pup." The general snapped at me.

"You wish. Now are you going to retreat like a smart man, or fight like a stupid man?" I asked confidently. I managed to assess his fighting techniques during the battle. He would be easy to kill. I received a sick laughter

"Like I'm afraid of you." I couldn't fight the smile that spread over my face. I shrugged. It was his loss.

"Wrong answer." I lunged forward, drawing my blade and swung at him.

The general was slow in all his bulky armor and pulled his arm back to stab his lance through me. I was always quicker though. I jumped high in the air to avoid him and swung down onto his exposed neck, causing him to cry out in pain

We fought for some time before I managed to hid behind his calf and he fell to his knees. With one strong thrust, it was over.

"Are you okay?" Tyler came running over to me, looking for damage he knew I received. He lifted my sleeve, discovering a gash and healed it good as new.

"Thanks Tyler. I appreciate it." I said relieved. I don't know what we'd do without his healing.

"Jeffery, what are you doing?" Edward asked Jeffrey who was kneeling over one of his kills.

"This guy has some good weapons, might as well borrow them." He snapped at him

"That's sick. Steal from the dead on your own time." They started to fight and I sighed heavily. They were so annoying sometimes. I looked down at the general I just killed, thinking about everything when I head something crunch in the woods. My eyes shot forward into the trees, searching for the source. After a moment I shrugged it off.

"That was very skillful fighting, Emmett. Your father is going to be proud." Tyler said putting his hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I gazed into the forest as I spoke. "I don't think he'll be too happy about…this…" I couldn't help but notice the blur of brown move a little in my vision

"You okay?" Tyler asked as I took a step towards the treeline.

"I think…I saw something move." I said bewildered. Jasper came over

"Maybe it's a wounded soldier. Let's look." We walked into the treeline

"I don't…" I started but noticed a figure clutching a tree trunk desperately. "Hey!" The body flinched. "Are you okay?" I crouched in front of the figure and saw the pale face open. I was met with beautiful pools of chocolate brown. A woman. Laced in red, her eyes were empty but scarred with a tragic past. I had never seen such hurt in someone before.

"Unnn." She groaned desperately before I noticed her legs collapse and she went down. Once she was laying, I heard the other approach.

"It's a woman." Tyler said softly. Her body cringed farther into the ground. She was terrified. Her body went limp then.

"What's happened?" I asked frantically

"It seems she's fainted." Tyler said/

"We should be heading back." I whipped my head towards Jasper who was looking back at the clearing.

"You can't suggest we leave her here." I challenged him.

"She's not our problem, Emmett. Just leave her and let's get back to camp." None of us moved for a long moment. I thought of what my father would do. Would he leave a woman here?

"No. My father said I was in charge and I refuse to leave someone so vulnerable without aid." He scoffed and stared into my eves for a long moment before sighing and walking away. I could understand his nerves but he can't let his hatred towards people cloud the safety of someone else.

I shook my head and decided to deal with him later.

"Is she okay?" I whispered

"She needs rest. Let's give her a place to stay until she regains herself."

"Um. Tyler…Where do I grab her?" I asked awkwardly, so glad none of the others were here to hear my hesitance. Tyler smiled understandingly and pointed to her knees and neck. When I lifted her up and started to walk I felt her entire body go limp and look down to see a tear falling down her cheek.

"She's stunning." I noted aloud.

"But so filled with pain." Tyler whispered.

"Woah. Who's that?" Edward asked jogging over once we cleared trees. "She's gorgeous." He noted instantly. I nodded.

"Let's get her to safety." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. The woman was surprisingly light so I had no issue with carrying her instead of putting her on Garrett's horse. When we were almost home, Garrett spoke out.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ike? You aren't tired yet?"

"I'm fine. If she's injured I don't want her rattling around on a horse. Plus she's sickly light. I wonder how long she's been on out here." I mused a loud. "Garrett, give word to Commander of our arrival and our guest." He nodded and his horse started to trot quickly away from us. Soon they were completely out of sight.

"I sense much pain within her." Jasper said, suddenly appearing at my side. He was always so good with emotions.

"If only you saw her eyes. They were…dead." I shuddered, clutching her tighter.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Ike." He whispered. I looked at his red eyes, shining even in the late night.

"What is the world coming to?" I asked him, ignoring his statement. He chuckled once.

"I've been trying to tell you what a horrible world this is for years, Ike. You're only just catching on?" I smiled at him.

"Well if only I hated people as much as you." We both grinned.

I stared down at the pale woman, intent on making sure she was safe. She had an adorable heart-shaped face, pale smooth skin that glimmered in the moonlight, and plump lips.

This was going to be the test of my future leadership. I could've made a grave mistake by simply carrying this frail woman back to our fort or I could've done the most heroic act known to all of us.

I just hope I made the right choice.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Okay! So there's this chapter! Did you enjoy it? :D I'm really liking this story so far! I've not only updated this one dear Knights and Mages, but also my story From the Abyss so go check it out! <strong>

**Review on anything that confused you and I'll answer you back as quick as I can.**

**Also! Review on what type of character you would be! (Knight, Mage, Healer, Archer, Cavalier etc etc.) What would you look like (Hair and outfit)  
>Best one get's a Cameo in a future chapter!<strong>

**Love you all! **

**~Pepper!**


	4. Chapter 4 AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

**JUST AN AuTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ.**

**Hey guys sorry if I got your hopes up with this Author's Note.**

**SOOOOO here's the deal. In my last chapter, one of your commented that I was saying the name 'Ike' in place of Emmett and that's really all my fault.**

**Until I get Bella to wake up and have Emmett and her meet (Which will be next chapter I promise) All of Emmett's part was based off the script I'm basing the story off of (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance.) I would have the script on one side of my screen while I typed in the other, changing the words how I thought they would fit better to this story.**

**It's my fault for slipping up and using 'Ike' (The real character's name) so many times because I was reading, changing, and writing my own words. **

**SO. I really apologize, that's not the best writing I can do and I promise it will not happen again.**

**Maybe I can pretend to make it okay by having his name 'Emmett Ike _ Insert last name I haven't decided yet. **

**Just like I'm sorry if some of the names seemed different than what I told you way back when in Chapter 1. **

**But the fact is, it's not OK and that's a huge error on my part. Now that I'm going to have Bella wake up, I can finally just do this story the way I want to and won't be looking at the script all the time to form that strong foundation. Although, it does have some killer lines and segways that will make this story make sense. **

**Oh and only Emmett's Chapter last Chapter was the one with these issues. I made up everything will Bella in Chapters 1&2 so don't think I've been messing up since the beginning, although knowing my luck, I probably did. **

**It won't happen again and from now on, before I upload a document I'll make sure that all 'Ike's are replaced with 'Emmett's. **Hearts****

**SO. Forgive me, I beg you. I send you internet hugs&cookies&love&whatever your favorite snacks are. **

**I'll be updating as soon as possible, I promise.**

**Thank you for understanding,**

**Pepper**


	5. Chapter 5 Potential Princess

**SO. Sorry about the wait (Again) it seems I'm a terrible fanfiction writer. But I've been busy with doctor visits and my boyfriend, so ehh. What can ya do Anywho, here's the next chapter of this story! I'm pretty happy with all the feedback I've been getting, even though it's not a lot. There's so much going on in this story, I know it's confusing. Just try and stay with it please, I promise it'll begin to make sense soon!**

**Alright, don't forget to review. I REALLY need them. Otherwise, I don't write. Bummer.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I'm just one person.**

**Okay! Hope you're ready! Here we go! It's a longggg chapter. **

* * *

><p><em>"But when she looked me in the eyes and smiled, it was as though I'd be breaking the news to an old friend."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

"Come on, Emmett. If you can't beat out your old man in one handed push-ups, what can you do in life?" My father teased as he worked on his thirty-fifth one handed push up. It amazed me how strong my father's Axe arm was.

Years ago before I was born, he received a deep gash in a battle on his sword arm, making it impossible for him to properly wield a sword ever again. So he mastered the axe and created a new technique to holding and fighting with it. To the naïve eye, he looks like a man who never learned how to properly wield an axe. But that opinion would change the moment they challenged him to fight. My father is the strongest man I've ever met.

He never missed an opportunity to rub it in my face.

"How is this still possible?" I shouted as I tried to pass my eighteenth. His booming laughter caused me to start laughing and lose strength in my arm. With a heavy exhale, we both sat down. I rubbed my arm that was now throbbing from the work.

"Don't worry, Boy. Maybe you'll be able to beat me when I'm old and gray." He winked at me. I glared at him before we laughed and helped each other up. For a moment, I stared at his impressive arm muscles. They were the proof of his constant devotion to his fitness and the scars throughout him were proof of his past.

"Emmett!" I turned to see Mist running towards us, a large smile playing on her lips. Her orange hair glowed in the bright sunlight and her yellow tunic dress flowed as she ran. Her large brown boots were caked in dried mud with made a loud thud as she came to a half in front of us.

"Morning Mist." I said with a smile. Ever since the kidnapping, I've been a lot more protective of Mist and Ben. Not only have we enforced a curfew for them, but they also can no longer go to town without an escort. "You seem in a good mood." I noted.

"That woman you saved, Emmett! She's awake!"

"Really?" I asked, suddenly nervous. She's been asleep for almost two straight days and only Tyler has visited her for healing and prayer.

"Yeah! I was dusting when she woke up. She's asked to speak with the man who saved her." Her voice turned teasing and it was everything in my power not to feel embarrassed.

"Come on. Let's greet our guest." My father said with a smile. When I carried her inside the fort two nights ago, I wasn't sure what to expect from my father. I'm sure the majority thought he would be angry with me but he was just the opposite. In fact, he said he would have the same thing.

"_Us heroes live for saving the damsels in distress."_ He had teased, filling me with relief.

We followed Mist to the barrack that she was sleeping in to find her sitting on the hay bed, her brown shroud on the bed, revealing a glorious red dress, high black boots, and messy hair that was braided, but was so professionally done, it still managed to look decent.

She was beautiful. In fact, beautiful might be an understatement. She was flawless. The only thing that took away from her beauty was the fear in her chocolate eyes.

Her large doe eyes grew when we entered and she flinched back.

"How are you feeling?" My father asked once we stopped moving. We didn't want to scare her.

"Oh, I…I'm fine…I think…And you are?" Her voice had this beautiful ring to it, filling the room with lighter tones.

"The name's Greil. I'm the Commander of this mercenary company. You've been resting in our fort for some time now." She seemed to relax at my father's deep voice and I watched in awe from beside him. For such a big man, my father always had a way with speaking to people. Women especially.

"My lord Greil…You are the one who came to my aid, correct? I don't know how to thank you…" her voice was filled with regret and sadness before my father chimed it.

"One moment. The one who found you and brought you here is my son, Emmett. If you want to thank someone, thank him, not me." As he spoke, he placed his large hand between my shoulder blades and shoved me forward, causing me to stumble slightly.

"No, Father, please. It's really not—" She cut me off before I could finish.

"Lord…Emmett, was it?" She bowed her head at me from her sitting position and choked out. "You have my eternal gratitude."

"Oh…" I trailed off dumbly. I had never been thanked so formally before. She looked up and our eyes met. They were rimmed red but sparkled in the light of the room. I couldn't look away from them. It was as though she was looking straight into the depths of my soul, picking apart every piece of me.

"Pardon my bluntness, but I have some questions for you. Who are you? Why were you near such a horrific battle scene?" My father asked, breaking the awkward silence.

She opened her mouth to speak but her eyes swelled in tears. It was as though the memory was so powerful, it took away the little strength she managed to gain.

"That place where Emmett found you was evidently the sight of a battle between Fork and Volturi forces. The few Fork soldiers rested dead bearing an unfamiliar crest. Do you have some relation to the Fork Royal Family? Were you traveling with such a small pack of men?" My father pressed. At the mention of the word 'soldiers' and 'family' she flinched and covered her small mouth with her pale hands. Tears slipped from the corner of her eyes and my stomach twisted uneasily. I've always had trouble dealing with a crying woman. Being that my mother was the strongest person in the world, when she cried, I felt helpless.

I had to make her calm down/

"I can't make any promises, but we may be able to help you. You can trust us, that I can promise. Will you share your story?" I asked quietly. Her eyes locked with mine for a long moment before she forced herself to stand. I went to step to her to help her off her uneasy legs but she lifted a hand to stop me.

"You took me in and cared for me as a stranger. I will…place my trust in you." With shaky hands she reached down underneath her dress and revealed a stunning blue necklace. "My name is Isabella Marie Ridell Swan. I am the daughter of the former King Charlie, Queen Renee, and niece to King Adam."

There was long moment that she stood there, unmoving, just revealing the stunning necklace that I noticed was embedded with the royal family's crest. I noticed her black ring had it too.

"What?" I said lamely. Surely she must be joking.

"You say you are the Princess of Fork?" My father questioned.

"Yes." She admitted, her shoulders falling slightly. I knew that look anywhere. Desperation.

"An odd claim to make. I've never heard of King Charlie having any children." I was surprised my father was as calm as he was. Normally, if anyone made up such a lie as this, he would break them till they told the truth.

"That is…" She sighed, dropping her land numbly to her side as though she wasn't surprised by it. "To be expected. My heritage, my very existence, has never been made public to the Kingdom."

"Why's that?" I asked her, hoping she would mess up and just tell the truth.

"To avoid national turmoil. You see, my father, King Charlie, died only a few weeks after I was born. My mother, Queen Renee, didn't want the nation nervous at her ruling the kingdom and then passing it down to myself. She decided that King Charlie's brother, Adam, could take over the throne. They kept me a secret once my mother died." She explained and I stared in awe. Could this truly be real?

My father hummed. "So they kept you a secret to avoid a possible blood feud with Adam's immediate family. Yes, I'm willing to accept that for the time being. Very well, Isabella, let's suppose that you truly are Princess Fork. You must know what's become of your Uncle and the palace. I would like to hear the news."

I stared at him in complete shock. He was accepting this so easily!

She looked away, out of the window in the wall **(windows didn't have glass since they were expensive) **and sighed. "My lord Uncle and his Royal Knights still fight Volturi soldiers, I believe."

"I understand." He mumbled more to himself. There was a pause as I stared at her profile, trying to stare into her soul to find the truth.

"…I…fled the castle…My Uncle had formed a private militia of sorts to escort me to seek refuge in Port Angel should anything like this happen…"

"Port Angel?" My father asked in surprise.

"…Yes. We believe that King Ephraim **(Eff-Ri-Ham) **would grant me sanctuary. But as we traveled, I was told we had been discovered for quite some time and were on the path to an ambush. We were attacked and my… Knight, the leader of this militia, got me as far as physically possible before he forced me to go a separate way from he. My life…The life I have now…is because of those brave knights. I know not how…any of them fare." A few tears slipped down her cheek as she spoke of them and a knot formed in my stomach. Seeing her so stressed over losing a knight sent horrible shivers down my back.

What if I ever lost one of my friends here?

The idea itself left me uneasy, I couldn't imagine actually going through it.

"Why were there some by that field then if you were separated?" I couldn't help but to ask. I needed to make sure there were no holes in her tale.

"I believe their plan was always to split up into different diversions with Healers who would dress like me. I'm sure this small group was believed to have me in their protection and Volturi hunted them down." She was very knowledgeable. If she was a liar, then she was a good job about it.

"Does King Aro know that of your heritage?" My father asked her.

"Yes. I was told that the royals of each nation were informed of my identity in the event of dire circumstances. But none of them have actually seen me before. Whenever we had royals visit, I remained in my room." She said numbly.

"If that's the case, everyone must be searching frantically for you. King Aro especially."

I stared at my father as he spoke in deep thought. He seemed to know so much of this matter. He was always a mysterious man and there was much about his past that I didn't understand. Usually when I asked him, his whole demeanor would change and he would daydream.

"Master Greil, my lord Emmett, you said you were mercenaries earlier, if I'm not mistaken. Please…Would you help me to gain Port Angel's refuge? I beg of you! I have…no one…no one else to ask." She begged, kneeling before the two of us. I was amazed. Princesses aren't aloud to kneel…are they? I looked at my father who was staring at her face intently, searching for something desperately.

"I must speak with my company about this, you understand don't you?" My father said kindly. She nodded frantically. "Mist!" He boomed causing her to come running back inside. "Get Tyler, I want him to make sure all of her wounds are healed."

"Yes father!" She ran out searching for Tyler, bringing him back swiftly.

"Emmett." My father mumbled to me as Tyler and Isabella spoke about injuries. "I want you to guard the Princess. See if you can find out any other information. I need to discuss with Jasper." And with that he left with Mist

"I know you're probably sore…" Tyler trailed off as Isabella sat back down onto the bed.

"Umm Isabella." She said awkwardly.

"Isabella." He smiled. "But I only healed visible wounds as I didn't want to search for others without your consent." A pink blush painted her cheeks as I leaned in threshold of the door. That pink blush was absolutely stunning._ She_ was absolutely stunning. It wasn't like I didn't see women that often, after all we traveled to many villages near by and I've met my fair share of beauties, but in comparison to her…they were nothing.

"I can tell you the only place I hurt myself are my legs." He nodded and they untied the high boots together and pulled them off, revealing dried blood, blisters, and cuts through her thick stockings. I winced for her when she simply sighed..

"I'm sorry." She apologized as Tyler used a rag to wipe the wounds once her stockings were off.

"You've nothing to apologize for." I said, causing her to look at me. "How long were you walking?" I asked in amazement.

"Once we were about to be ambushed and my Knight's horse was struck down, we sprinted over rocks and logs, jumping over trenches, for what could've been forever. I believe I twisted my ankle on more than one occasion. When he forced us to part ways, I ran for hours and when I found a path, I just walked. I only stopped to drink from streams, but kept walking. I never slept for I believe…four maybe five days?" As she spoke, that same desolate look that filled her eyes before came over her. I couldn't even imagine the emotion turmoil she was going through. If she truly was a Princess, then the worry of her country, her family, her knights must be weighing heavily on her.

"I'm very sorry that you had to go through that by yourself." I offered. Tyler began to heal her with his staff and she looked at me.

"I screamed at a deer once, because it jumped in front of me." She admitted bashfully. We all smiled and chuckled, a small way of lightening the pain. A couple minutes later Tyler stood and bowed his head.

"If anything else feels sore you can have me look at it." He said before excusing himself, leaving me with the possible Princess.

There was a long silence before she slid over on the hay stuffed bed and gestured for me to sit beside her.

Was that even proper etiquette?

Not really giving a damn I walked over and sat beside her, folding my fingerless gloved hands in between my spread my legs.

"I must thank you again, my lord Emmett. If you had not saved me, I would have…well…I'm sure someone else would not have been so kind." She said softly, staring at the floor.

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly and looked at her with a grin. "It was seriously nothing. I'm just glad we found you when we did." I said trying to assure her.

"When I heard the sound of battle, I was terrified that Volturi soldiers had somehow found me. But when I saw that it was just a few of you against all of them, I stopped to watch. It was amazing." That faint blush painted her cheeks again.

"Thank you." I said honestly. We sat in silence for a few minutes before a thought popped into my mind. "You must be hungry, Princess Isabella." I said while quickly jumping up, causing her to flinch. I mentally cursed myself for moving so fast around a girl who's terrified of everyone at the moment.

"Oh…to be honest the thought of food makes me sick." She admitted. She still had to eat…

"Um, stay here for a second." I ran out of the room and straight into the mess hall where there was still bread and butter from the morning meal. I grabbed it and came back into her chambers. "I'm sorry there isn't more. We usually have a big meal in the evening." I said almost embarrassed as I handed her the plate. She stared at for a moment, appearing deep in thought before taking the smallest of the rolls and nibbling on it like a mouse. The gentle sound of armor settling echoed in the small chamber and we both looked up to see Heidi standing in the doorway, staring in awe at her.

"Heidi this is Isabella. Isabella, this is our Deputy Commander." I introduced.

"Hello." Heidi said with a smile. Isabella nodded and looked back down at the floor. I stood and followed her out of the room and shut over the door. "Princess Fork? Truly?" She whispered.

"Father spoke to her as if he believed each word she was saying." I hushed back.

"I see…" She trailed off. She never doubted my father.

"What is it, Heidi?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking of the past."

"From the past? When you were still a Fork royal knight?" I asked causing her to glare at me immediately. "I'm sorry. Jeffrey and the others were talking about it once…"

"They keep such loose tongues. Much like I have more experience than you, I also have much more things to worry about."

"Like Princess Fork?" I offered. She sighed heavily.

"Well…yes. I myself was unaware of the princess's existence, but now that I think about it, she is the striking image of both King Charlie, Queen Renee, plus King Adam."

"I think she is the true princess. I wonder what Father will do. Will he take on her request?" I asked more to myself than anything. "I have to go back, father wants me protecting her. We'll speak later." She nodded and left and I walked back in seeing Isabella gazing out into the sunny morning.

"It's morning." She said to herself, seeming lost in her own thoughts. I cleared my throat and she turned to me quickly, the dress following. The red beautiful dress seemed to be made of lightweight materials, probably why she traveled in it, but it was so extravagant that I was amazed someone was wearing it in this fort.

"Would you like to go outside?" I offered. She looked back over her shoulder to the sunny day before looking back at me and nodding. I picked up the brown shroud and handed it to her. She threw it on and covered her entire dress perfectly once she tied it.

She followed me as we left the chambers, the mess hall, and into the outside portion of the fort.

**(A/N A fort, just so you know, isn't completely inside. Think of it as a giant square with three entrances (Bottom, left, and right) and within the stone square walls are different buildings. The fort is on a hill, making it difficult for intruders to get up without being seen. In this case, the mess hall/chambers, the library, and other rooms. The biggest building (Mess hall) is at the top of fort. Animals for breeding are kept outside of the fort and at the basin of the hill, along with the small chapel that Tyler heals people in. Okay, hopes that helps)**

She stared up at the blue sky for a long second, her eyes slightly wet before letting out an uneasy breath.

"I am alive." She whispered as her eyes shut.

I didn't say anything, wanting to let her have this moment for herself. After a few minutes she looked at me and we walked to the left entrance of the fort, gazing out into the ocean of trees and mountains in the distance.

"It's beautiful here." She noted, looking at me. I nodded, looking out in the ocean of trees.

"Yeah it is. I guess I kinda forget about it, cause I've lived here my whole life." I explained as I actually looked at the scenery for the first time in what could have been years.

"Lucky you." Her comment confused me.

"Aren't you a Princess? How does that make me living here lucky?" I chuckled. She rolled here eyes and leaned against the stone wall entrance that we were standing in. "What?" I asked laughing.

"You are lucky." She repeated although this time she stressed the words.

"How?" I asked curiously. "Don't you have servants and protection? Any meal you desire within an hour and freedom do whatever you want?" I asked, staring out into the fields. She scoffed.

"Your vision of the royal life is a fantasy, my lord Emmett." She said softly.

"Oh really?" I challenged with a smirk. She gave me a sideways look before sighing.

"Servants follow you constantly. I mean honestly, I couldn't go to my own bedroom without having several escorts. I used to think I was safe but…I don't know what to believe anymore." I didn't say anything. "Yes there's always food but after a while, you don't even notice it. Oh and freedom? You must be joking. Try living every day of your life in secrecy where you have to hide when aristocrats and nobles come to visit and you're barely allowed to roam the castle by yourself." The more she spoke, the more her royal dialect began to fall and she started talking a little more normal—a little more like us.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize." I apologized quickly.

"It's fine, my lord Emmett. I'm not trying to make you feel bad or anything." She said almost teasingly with a small smile. "I just envy the life you have here." It was my turn to argue with her.

"There's not all that much to envy out here, ya know." I stated. I couldn't believe we were having this conversation. She was royalty and I was a low mercenary. She had also just woke up from a two day slumber after her palace was attacked and she walked alone in a journey I would never be able to understand for days. Yet we were talking as though long time friends.

"We're hired by anyone to do any job and we almost always accept unless my father doesn't approve. Each day, we make more and more enemies and each day we fight, not always knowing if we will return home. Every time we leave, I fear for the safety of my sister and long for the comforts of protection for her." I mused aloud. I gazed back out at the trees.

"I guess I haven't thought of it that way, either." She admitted with a faint blush. I was so struck by her absolute beauty that I didn't say anything for a moment.

"I wouldn't change it though." I added quickly.

"What do you mean?" Her large doe eyes stared at me.

"This life. Maybe it's because I haven't known any other life, but I like testing my limits and getting stronger."

"Even with all the dangers?" She hummed at me.

I nodded. "I love fighting. I love it with every fiber that runs through me. The thought of knowing I can be stronger than anyone and knowing that I've saved lives…it's exhilarating." I let out a breathless sigh. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Emmett!" Someone called, causing Isabella to flinch. I touched her elbow with my fingers for a second to reassure her of her safety before dropping my hand and smiling.

The three brothers came jogging over.

"Ahh, Isabella. I'd like you meet some of us." The three of them knelt down on one knee, something I could easily get used to. "This is Garrett, the oldest of the brothers. He used to serve in your army and is the most trusted cavalier you will ever come by." He stood and bowed his head. She smiled and did a small curtsey. "This is Edward, the middle child. Stubborn know-it-all and trusty axe wielder." Edward stood and smiled his 'charming' smile at Isabella, making her blush slightly. "And this is Ben, the youngest. He's an archer in training with a heart the size of Fork." He rose too and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you very much for allowing Emmett to bring me here." Isabella said with a tiny smile.

We all spoke for a few minutes before they excused themselves.

"What nice men you have here." She noted.

"They're good people." I agreed. Mist came dancing over then, her too short yellow tunic dress flowing in the breeze and her boots gracefully hitting the ground. "Isabella, this is Mist. I believe you met her this morning." I formally introduced them.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mist." Isabella said with a smile, obviously having a soft spot for my sister.

"You as well, Princess." Mist, like so many other children, were sometimes so naïve in what they heard. But Mist was so trustworthy that I know she believed every word Isabella said. To be honest, so did I.

The rest of day, I was attached at Isabella's hip. I showed her the pasture of animals where she laughed as a pig nuzzled her hand, the library where we had old dusty books and records—she picked up a book and asked to read it, which of course I complied to. I showed her the mess hall and just let her wander about, talking about her palace life, slowly but surely convincing me of her heritage.

We tried to keep the topic off of the invasion, and instead focused on small things. Her favorite flowers, animals, fabrics, activities, and other nonsense like that. Sometimes, however, one of us would slip and she would become silent, lost in thought before either of us spoke again. She asked of my life here, the other soldiers, the food, the experience and seemed much more comfortable listening then speaking right now. It was just after twilight when we were sitting inside, cutting up vegetables for dinner when the door was barged open.

"We've got a trouble! There are soldiers, a _lot_ of them!" Ben came sprinting over, out of breath and terrified. He leaned down and rested his hands on his knees.

"What?" I shouted. A minute later, everyone was in the mess hall. I had moved Isabella into a room with no windows so she was concealed. "Mist. Ben. You're in charge of keeping the Princess safe. If you think something's wrong, go out the secret way I showed you and get yourselves to safety." I had crouched down to their level, seeing the complete fear in their eyes. I kissed Mist's forehead and squeezed her hand.

"Brother…" She whispered. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry Mist. We'll be okay, I promise. Do you still have mother's medallion?" She nodded. "Good. Take this. I know you know how to use it." I handed her the smallest, thinnest sword made and she belted the sheath around her waist. It was a little long, but he she nodded. "See you soon." She gave me a strong hug around the neck before pulling away. I handed Ben a bow and all of his arrows.

"I'm scared." He whispered just to me. I nodded.

"I know. You guys are great at hiding. Use these if you have to." I could see the panic in his face. "Ben, listen to me." I grabbed his shoulders. "Ignore what everyone else has ever told you. You're good with this bow. Your shots are always clean and straight. When the time comes, you'll know what to do." He took a deep breath and nodded. I guided them to the hidden room, gave them each another pat on the back and pushed them in the room with Isabella. I peeked out the window, seeing soldiers clad in back all around the fort.

"Everyone here?" My father asked.

"Yes." I answered immediately. I could hear a distant shout and was about to say something.

"Commander, what are these dogs saying?" Jeffrey asked as he perked up his ears.

"'Turn over Princess Fork and leave the area immediately. Comply now, or we will attack.' Pretty straight forward if you ask me." My father said, rubbing his chin as he thought.

"What do we do now?" Tyler asked.

"That's what we're all here to decide. If anything, One thing has been made clear by the arrival of our friends outside."

Jasper chimed in. "So, I would say this confirms her identity as Princess Fork, wouldn't you?" He seemed almost bitter about it.

"Yes." The room was filled with more tension. "I'd like to hear the opinion of everyone here on what to do. Heidi, I'd like your opinion first." She stepped in.

"The cause of this war rests solely on Volturi's shoulders. If we ally ourselves with those curs, the company's reputation will surely suffer. However, if we deliver the Princess safely, our stock will rise in the eyes of our primary employers. Our road is clear. We help her." I was filled with passion and pride as Heidi spoke. She was right.

"Jasper, what about you?" My father asked Jasper, who always served as a master tactician for us in the past. I braced myself for the comment I knew he was going to say. He gave me an apologetic look before sighing.

"We should deliver the princess to Volturi."

"Even if Fork is in the right?" My father questioned.

"We are mercenaries. If we want to ensure our future, we need Volturi in our debt. They will win this war, after all." I shuddered as his harsh, but true words.

"Jeffrey?"

"Jasper's a pompous, superior whelp, but he's got the right idea. Besides, the destination's Port Angel. I don't care how much we get paid; there's no way under the bloody sun I'm going to stinking beast country." I made note to ask Heidi later why he called it 'beast country'.

"Garret, Edward, what about you two?"

"I agree with Captain Heidi. If we turn over the Princess to the Volturi army, we're essentially giving them permission to kill her and we will be at fault. I would never be able to live with myself if I knew her death was on my hands." Garrett said smoothly.

"I'm in favor of helping her. Not only because she's beautiful, but because she could be the thing this country needs during the war. We're heroes, we're supposed to save people!" Edward's comment made me roll my eyes but I was glad he was on Heidi's side. My father nodded and turned to Tyler, who was standing with his hand on his chin, thinking.

"Well, Tyler? What's your opinion?"

"I believe…" He looked us all in the eyes for a brief second. "That none of this hinges on whether or not she's a princess." I smiled because, knowing Tyler as well as I did, had a feeling about where this was going. "Refusing to aid someone in need is not something we ever do, and should never start. Especially now. She's a woman who has no one else to turn to in this world and is asking for help. If we don't help her, then she will be alone. That's what I think." Tyler's words were so true, the whole atmosphere changed.

My father remained quiet and pensive during everyone's opinions, which made it impossible to see what he was deciding to do.

"And you, Emmett?" He asked while he fiddled with the axe hooked on his side.

"Sorry, Jasper." I offered to him. He shrugged, knowing that I was going to go against him. I still didn't understand how we were friends. "I agree with Heidi. I say we help her and take her to Port Angel. I've had time to get to know her and if we handed her over now, Princess or not, I would never be able to live with myself. That woman is kind and true and cares about people. She could save Fork, I know it."

"I see. I think I know where you all stand." My father boomed. The tension in the air was so thick, my throat felt clogged and my palms were slightly sweaty.

My fingers clenched into sweaty fists as a shocking realization hit me. If he was going to hand her over to Volturi, there would be a fight.

I would fight for her. _I_ would defend Isabella.

"Here's my decision."

The longest second of my entire life.

"We escort the Princess to Port Angel."

I felt my shoulders slump in relief and looked over at Jasper, who shut his eyes and shook his head slightly. I wish I could understand more about Jasper and his past, maybe then he wouldn't hate everything so much. I knew very little and it worried me sometimes when he got like this.

"Tsk." Jeffrey scoffed, obviously not pleased by the vote.

"Are you sure, Father?" I asked for some bizarre reason.

"Yes. Besides, I think the choice has been taken out of our hands." His voice was urgent and tense.

"What?"

"Open your ears and listen. Listen, all of you!" He shouted out at all of us. Everyone grew silent and we strained our ears to hear what it was that he was hearing.

I heard nothing.

"I don't understand. It's quiet." Edward said with a smug hint on his voice, as though he had made the discovery of the century.

"Idiot!" Jeffrey smacked him in the back of his head and picked up his bow from the table and swung it around like he did before battles. "That's the problem. Don't you think that's a bit strange? Complete and desolate silence in all four directions."

"Oh…" Edward mumbled.

"Not only are the animals quiet, but the insects are silent as well. That's very unnatural. Which means…" The thought hit me like a brick wall and it was as though everything slowed for a moment.

"We're surrounded." The words came from my mouth like a distant echo. Everyone stared at me. "The soldiers aren't waiting for an answer. They already decided to attack." Everyone moved at the same time to stand and run to grab their weapons.

"They were lying. Their plan was to lull us into a false sense of security and then destroy each and every one of us." Jasper's grave voice echoed the hall.

"Probably so. But the fact is, we're not so naïve or inexperienced as to fall for their trap. Take your positions! We settle this. Now!" My father boomed.

In a matter of moments we were all standing outside the Mess hall, Jasper and I discussing plans.

"I'll take the rear entrance. Emmett! You're in command here. Don't let the enemy get inside or they'll find her!"

I was stunned. He was leaving me in charge? Again? For something this important?

"…Got it. Be careful, Commander." My father smirked as he walked towards the right entrance of the fort with his axe. He looked back and gave me his signature smile.

"I'll give it a shot." He ran off straight into the men. "Come on boys, try me." They chased him instantly and I shook my head, knowing he would cut them down.

"Okay! Listen up!" I called, not wanting to be considered weak in a time like this. They all looked at me. "Someone has to be in front of this door at _all _times, am I understood?" They all nodded but Jeffrey rolled his eyes, obviously not pleased that _I_ was giving orders. "If four of us are in front, then they won't be able to get through. Let them come to us, then cut them down. Once the numbers dwindle, Heidi will go to the southern**(Bottom)** entrance and block it while Garrett and Jeffrey cover the western**(Left)** entrance. Edward will watch the eastern **(Right)**entrance and make sure no one slips through. I'll go wherever I'm needed. Jasper will fight from behind to ensure his safety since he can't fight hand-to-hand combat. Tyler will be able to reach everyone so don't be afraid to call for him." The words came out naturally, as though I had been commanding for my whole life. I could feel the adrenaline running through my veins and I felt exhilarated, nervous, and excited all in the same moment.

Everyone rallied to the positions I dictated them to, while Jasper and Tyler stayed near me.

"By the looks of things, there seems to be about twenty, maybe thirty soldiers out there. I think we'll be fine if we stay with your plan. Good thinking, by the way." Jasper spoke as the wheels in his mind turned, probably looking at a million things at once like always. His memory was endless and seemed to remember anything he read or heard. It was brilliant, but also tended to be a fault. "Heidi!" Jasper called suddenly. She and Garrett had just mounted their horses that stood stoically beside each other, Jeffrey and Edward on either side. It always amazed me how loyal horses were to their owners. "It appears that most of these soldiers are entry level, nothing specials. They're using lances, so I recommend switching to an axe." I mentally cussed myself for not thinking of that sooner.

"Don't be hard on yourself, Emmett. Your dad did just throw you under the carriage—so to speak." Tyler said with a wary smile as the sound of armored footsteps marched near.

"It'll come with practice." Jasper said absentmindedly as he kept his eyes trained on the approaching soldiers from the southern entrance. He was right, these were just regular soldiers. Granted, they were Volturi soldiers, but they weren't bearing any crest of being from an important company or anything.

I watched Jeffrey, who was an honored Sniper and no measly archer to be trifled with, ready his bow.

"You know what this resistance will mean for us." Jasper was looking at Jeffrey as well. We were all thinking the same thing. When Jeffrey made that shot, the fight would begin.

The truth is, I had no clue what this will mean. The little I did know is that finding Isabella had changed our lives.

Forever.

I don't know if we will be considered traitors to Volturi, or heroes to Fork. And I most certainly didn't know if all of us would make it through alive. Just the thought of any of these people dying sent uncomfortable shocks throughout my body. This was real, this was happening.

This wasn't training with wooden practice swords and smalls cuts and bruises. This was metal on skin, gashes, welts, and pain.

This resistance could be the cause of thousands of people dying for all I knew.

I took a deep breath and watched as Jeffrey readied the arrow onto the bow. With a surge of unexpected confidence, I smiled.

I would not let my men die here today. In fact, I wasn't going to let them die under my watch.

Ever.

Just like I would not let anyone get Isabella. Princess or not, this woman needed our help and I'd be damned if I wasn't to do everything in my power to keep her safe.

"You ever get the feeling that something so great is about to happen to you?" I asked as the men clad in black began to charge up the fort to the front liners.

"Nope." Came Jasper's bitter, yet somehow comedic to both Tyler and I, response. We chuckled and we all watched as Jeffrey's bow snapped and the arrow flew as though in slow motion from the fear of what unknown troubles will head our way. The first man running fell to the ground in agony with a bow between his neck and shoulder, AKA the tiny area on the upper body where there wasn't armor. Then everything started going in fast forward.

"Remind me never to piss him off." Jasper added as he stepped behind Edward, who was carelessly flipping his Axe handle in his hand, teasing the men to attack him. Jasper lifted his spell book from within the pockets of his robes and smacked him in the back of the head as Heidi and Garrett sliced down three men easy.

"Hey!" Edward growled without turning around.

Jasper just stood behind him and summoned his typical wind spell. From the nothing came a glowing green force that wind possessed, sharp as a blade, and came down on some men.

Everything after that sort of blurred together. I remember shouting orders and sending Tyler to heal injuries for what could have been forever. It was really strange though, when you're in charge of this many lives, you see things you never saw before.

For instance, I saw the way Garrett would frown sometimes when a man went down in screaming agony, compared to Jasper's tiny smirk at the melody. I saw how quick Jeffrey could retrieve bows from his quiver without even glancing down because he set it to the perfect position.

Even if a foot soldier came up to Jeffrey, who worked best from afar, Jeffrey was easily able to use his bow as a weapon, beating someone with it, then jumping behind them and using the string to choke them. Heidi also found it easier to attack when her horse was moving. She would charge forward and cut down several men with her axe at full momentum before her horse would come trotting back to position.

Several times, I stepped in for someone when they were getting too bloodied up. It was kind of interesting to learn things about my own fighting technique. Turns out, if I prepare before hand, I can jump higher than anyone I've ever met, and strike down on a soldier mid flip. But I also notice that I tend to hold my breath when thrusting, which could be a downfall later.

Everything seemed so monotonous. Soldier after soldier appeared and I was just beginning to think we underestimated the situation when I heard a call from below.

"Alright men! Retreat!" I was in complete shock when the men in front of us, so ready to attack, lowered there weapons and backed up with terror in this masked eyes before sprinting off down the hill. No one moved for a long time. Jasper ran to all the entrances and after a few minutes he came back.

"The surrounding area is clear." He reported to me as though I were my father.

"There's no question about it." I spoke up and, as if on instinct, everyone looked to hear what I had to say. "We're enemies of Volturi."

My father appeared from absolutely no where and his voice boomed over the now deserted fort.

"We've no time for rest! Everyone, quickly! Pack your things now! We've practiced this before. We leave at once, before the enemy brings reinforcements." And with that unsettling order, everyone started to move. Tyler went in to retrieve Isabella, Mist, and Ben before they feared the worst and fled.

"Ah! We've got to hurry, too! Come on, Ben, you're so slow. We've got to pack as much food and supplies as we can!" Mist was pulling Ben with shocking speed for her size.

"Uhh, whatever you say! Let's go!" He faltered slightly but ran with her to the mess hall to pack.

"Heidi!" My father and I both called at the same time. He raised his eyebrow at me in challenge, but gestured for me to speak.

"Uh." It took a second, but I shook off the nervousness of the panic going on. "Take Jeffrey and secure our road ahead. We're going to Port Angel through the Sea of Trees." I immediately looked to my father, to make sure he would have done the same.

"You heard the boy." He added when Heidi didn't move.

"On my way, sir!" She said quickly, hopping on her horse from behind, an obviously well practiced mood, and called for Jeffrey. Her braided red hair didn't seem to have a hair out of place as the horse trotted away.

"Tyler, you stay with me. We're going to pull essential documents from the library. Everything else we burn. We can't give them any hint of where we might go and who we are." It seemed like the perfect coincidence that Tyler had just finished his prayer that my father called him. I wondered for a moment if my father had purposefully waited for him to finish his prayer. I know how much Tyler hated death. It was something I would definitely have to watch for from now on, should I ever be left in charge again.

"Y-yes sir!" They jogged off to the library near the southern end of the fort.

"Oh, Emmett! You're in charge of the Princess!" He was running backwards as he said this, then turned around. I saw Isabella looking out of the western entrance and sprinted at her as she began to step outside the fort.

I probably would have been beheaded or something if I were any palace Knight, but this wasn't a castle. This was real life. This was life or death. I grabbed her waist from behind and spun us around so her back hit the wall right next to the opening, blocking us from the majority of the moonlight. There was a few silent seconds.

"M-m-my Lord, Emmett." She stuttered, those doe eyes wide with fear. We were both breathing pretty heavily.

"Princess, I know you're new at this game and all, but walking outside the walls of a fort, alone, immediately following an attack, is not the best way to survive. They could still have snipers out there, waiting to shoot us down." Her face paled slightly at the thought.

Realizing the position we were still in, I quickly pulled apart from her and grunted awkwardly. "I'm sorry. I'm going to ready a horse for you." I decided.

"Sorry, my lord. But thank you." She said once she regained her voice.

"What should we have you do…I know! Go to the mess hall." I ordered. Her forehead scrunched and she seemed to be ignoring the tone I just took with her.

"I'm sorry?"

I sighed heavily and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling slightly.

"We don't have much time here. Time will go by a lot easier if you're helping my sister than if you're sitting around waiting for me." Understanding flickered through her eyes and she nodded, her brown braided hair swinging with her.

"Right." She mentally hit herself, I could see it. "Got it." She ran off towards the mess hall, her dress revealing the top of her boots.

Mental note: If we were going through the Sea of Trees, which I knew to be the densest, most overgrown forest in the continent, she would probably need either a new dress, or to cut that one higher.

I ran to my barracks to pack. I made sure my special sword, the Regal Sword, father had given me the battle where we found the princess was in my first scabbard, then put an iron one in my second. I knew we didn't have much room to hold things, so I tried to pick on the necessities. First and foremost, was a pendant of my mother's. The deep as the ocean blue sapphire was set on a gold plate where two wings stretched on either side.

"I miss you, Mom." I whispered as I hooked the pendent onto my sword hand glove, reminding myself to have Mist etch in there permanently.

I made sure my cape was secure and brought a few extra pieces of cloth and such that were just lying around. My headband was fastened and I brought out my extra boots.

I guess I was a simple man, cause after that, I was ready to go.

I left my barracks then headed to Isabella's, to make sure she didn't leave anything.

At first glance, I saw nothing, but a tiny shimmer of something caught my eye. I crouched down and picked up a small silver ring I hadn't noticed on Isabella's hand. Inscribed on the inside were the words, '_To my Sweet Isabella.'_

"Let's go!" I heard a shout from outside so I clenched the ring in my hand and ran from my room. When I was hit with the cool air of night, I saw that everyone was packing up our horses.

"Mist." I turned to see my father crouched down low in front of her. Her eyes were misty from tears and her mouth quivered.

"I don't want to leave, Daddy. This is our home." Mist said as she threw her arms around our father's thick neck. He held her close and rubbed her back.

"I know, Dear. But you have to trust me, okay?" He asked, obviously upset by the whole situation. She pulled away and nodding, sniffing once. "Do you have your mother's medallion?" He asked. She nodded.

"Of course."

"Good." He said before kissing her cheek and standing, giving me a grave look before turning to the others to help pack. Mist was the only person ever aloud to carry our mother's medallion. It was a strange shape and rather large for her, but Father always stressed that it was for her and her only.

Once, I tried to take it from her out of spite when I was younger and my father caught me. I received a lecture four hours and was forced to clean the horse stables for going against his orders.

I never tried to touch it since.

"Alright, we need to move out soon. I'm going to do one final check around." My father boomed. I walked over to where Isabella was stroking the mane of the horse. Someone must have brought this one up for her.

"Horses are beautiful creatures." She murmured when I approached.

"Are you ready to depart, Princess?" I asked as I placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and nodded. "And I do believe that this" I said while pretending to pull the ring from behind her ear. "Belongs to you."

She gasped and tears immediately swelled in her eyes. I smiled reassuringly and placed the ring in her hand before folding her fingers around it. "Thank you." She choked out. I was about to say 'Any time' or 'Can I get a kiss as a reward' when she threw her arms around me and squeezed me tightly. Everyone around us just stared as the Princess of Fork clung desperately to a mercenary.

Unable to resist the temptation, I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close. She was shaking slightly and when I took in a deep breath, I noticed how sweet she smelled.

"She gave this to me the week before she died." She whispered by my ear. My eyes closed in sympathy for her. Both of us were in the same boat, neither of us having a mother anymore.

"I'm very sorry." I whispered back before she pulled away. I was paralyzed by her sad stare and couldn't find it in me to speak.

"We need to leave." Jasper said as he appeared next to us. He was giving Isabella a strange look, as though one of disbelief.

"Right." I sighed as I helped her to mount the horse. "So, not that we have to worry about it right now, but your dress might be a bother in the forest. I suggest cutting it to a shorter length." I told her casually as I packed some of the food in bags and hung it on the horse.

"I can't cut this dress." She said before blushing slightly. I continued to ready her horse but asked her why. "I know that my heritage is going to be questioned by anyone we try to gain the aid of, and this dress has been passed down in my family for generations." It was hard to believe that such a luxurious gown such as this remained in such pristine condition. I nodded, liking her logic.

"That makes sense. We'll need to stop in a town eventually and when we do, we'll find something else for you to wear." I assured her, patting the horse slightly and checking over its eyes and mane. "You alright there, girl?" I asked as I ran my fingers through its hair. I made sure all the straps were fastened tightly.

"She's a beautiful horse." Isabella noted as I waited for everyone else to get ready. I smiled patted her again.

"Thank you. Her name is Corona and she's my most trusted horse." She seemed surprised.

"You chose to have a female horse?" She questioned. I remembered briefly Garrett telling stories about how the royal guard tried to use only the largest male horses around. Female horses were used on the farms and for breeding purposes.

"Yeah. She was the smallest horse that was ever born around here and I knew instantly that we belonged together. She's a genius and has saved me in numerous occasions." Corona neighed as I spoke, as though she was agreeing. I smiled and rubbed her off white skin with gray streaks.

"That is most impressive." She noted as she stared at the horse in a new light. "Shouldn't you be riding her then?" She made motion to hop down but I put my hand on her boot.

"No. She's the only horse I'd trust to take care of you. Besides, I'll be here the whole time." I assured her, touching her boot. Before she could protest, my father's loud voice echoed.

"Greil mercenaries, move out!" Heidi and Jeffrey had returned already, so I assumed that meant the road ahead was clear. Jeffrey rode on another one of our horses, a pitch black steed named Pick. Heidi and Garrett rode on either side of my father, whose giant axe rest behind his back. Behind them, were Jasper, Mist and Ben who stood on either side of the quiet mage.

Jasper always had a soft spot for children. And Mist and Ben were no exceptions. They idolized him and tended to flock to his safety if ever there were uncertain situations. Tyler rode near us on another horse who was fully stocked with medicine products and staves. Jeffrey rode behind the Princess and I, his bow always just a two second grab, aim, and fire away. He didn't speak to us at all as we left the only place I knew to be my home. I couldn't help but look back almost longingly at the fort, upset that we had to be chased away.

"Get it together, wimp. There are lives at stake." Jeffrey snapped at me. I couldn't read his eyes, but that didn't surprise me. Jeffrey was an angry and bitter man who always had some sort of resentment towards me. I would never understand it. I turned and watched as our company walked away from our home into the forest.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

"Damn! They're not here either!" I couldn't help but hit the closest tree to me in anger.

"Emmett, pursuing them any farther could potentially be dangerous. Because of the situation, I think it'd be best if we returned to Port Angel's borders. It's possible they may have followed another route into the country. You realize it's something we must consider." Jasper explained as he wiped sheen of sweat from his forehead. The sea of trees was so dense and so humid, that all of us were irritable and sticky with heat.

Early this morning, we came to a clearing where we suspected Volturi soldiers to be waiting, as it was the border away from Fork and into Port Angel. After a little deliberation, my father and Jeffrey decided to go to the side where more soldiers were bound to be and we would meet up later once the battle was complete.

We were right about the ambush and luckily had the element of surprise on our side. Mist and Ben took Isabella and snuck to the other side without crossing any soldiers, although I was a fit of worry the entire battle.

Once we regrouped after the battle, we waited for my father to return.

He didn't.

The pressure was on me to make a decision and I made probably the more selfish choice. I sent Isabella, Mist, and Ben ahead to go to the castle and wait for our arrival while the rest of us went back into Fork territory and try to locate my father.

We spent hours searching and walked for miles searching for any sign of them.

Which brought us to me punching the tree in anger that we couldn't find them.

"I guess you're right." We were about to set out when Heidi came over with a strange look on her face.

"Emmett, there's a large fort over there. I'm sure it's abandoned but a moment ago…I thought I saw someone move. Perhaps we should investigate?" She offered. I knew she was worried for my father. Although Heidi was young, she was such a renown fighter throughout both Fork and Volturi. She idolized my father more so than anyone I've ever met, more so than me perhaps.

"Definitely. A look won't hurt." I could see Jasper go to speak but he bit his tongue. Jasper didn't trust anything in this world.

The fort appeared to have been abandoned for a while. "I guess it was just a trick of the light." Heidi mumbled as we discovered nothing but dust. We turned to leave when a soldier clad in black came running at us.

"We found them: The Fork mercenaries! Surround them!" He shouted before we could react. As if from the shadows, _tons_ of soldiers appeared and readied their weapon. I quick regrouped everyone into the lower corner.

"Damn." I couldn't help but to whisper. "Ready your weapons!" I ordered. They didn't give us much time to prepare and before I knew it, everyone was off fighting. I could see we were severely out numbered but as long as we held our own, we should be able to survive.

"I don't want any of you dying on me!" I shouted when there was a brief pause in fighting. Edward looked over his shoulder and I saw his crooked smile, Garrett gave me a wink, Tyler and Heidi just chuckled to themselves.

Jasper came over and grimaced.

"There's a _lot_ of soldiers, but they all seem barely trained. I just don't understand it." I pushed him out of the way and stabbed my sword through a soldier's stomach.

"Why not?" I asked once he crumpled to the ground.

"Volturi prides themselves in the fact that their soldiers are trained until they are lethal weapons. These men look like they just completed a basic training camp, if that much." The tactician in Jasper was seriously bothered by this but there was too much fighting going on for me to fully care at that moment.

"Hey!" A high voice from behind me shrieked. I whipped around and readied my sword but froze. Instead of the familiar black clad armor I was so accustomed to seeing, my eyes were met with barely any at all.

She was tiny and unbelievably fragile looking with black spiky hair and the brightest gray eyes I'd ever seen before. Some hair was pulled away from her face by a white headband. She wore black boots and black thigh-high tights. A tight material red tunic clung to her body fittingly, revealing only a little skin between the top of her thigh highs, and the bottom of her tunic. The red tunic had brown detailing across the seams. Across her waist was a black belt and a beige strap that had a sack sitting comfortably at her side. She wore black gloves that went past her elbow, seeming to be made of a strong leather. Her hands had red fingerless goves. The only armor she had was two shoulder plates and elbow plates that appeared to be made of bronze.

She looked so out of place that I instinctively lowered my sword, confused at why this small, beautiful girl was here.

"Your name is Emmett, right?" She asked as she flexed her thin fingers.

"Uh, who wants to know?" I challenged back. She looked like a soldier but I didn't see a weapon yet. She smiled a glorious smile, as though the fight around us wasn't happening at all. She stuck out a hand and looked up at me.

"Alice. Alice Brandon." She introduced her self. I grabbed her hand and shook it for a moment.

"Emmett. Emmett McCartney." I greeted back. From behind her, an inexperienced soldier crept forward. "Excuse me." I said politely before shoving her out of the way and spinning. While spinning, I pull my sword from its sheath and slashed him once before I came to a halt. He went down screaming and I shook my head.

Jasper was right. These men were barely trained. I remembered just how dangerous and lethal one soldier was that day we discovered the Princess. I ended him and turned back to Alice.

"Why are you here?" I asked her, quickly scanning over my men, seeing they were accounted for and healthy.

"I'm a mercenary. I was in Fork's militia but was captured a few days ago. I was being transported to a prison camp when I was saved. I never saw a man fight like that." Her words instantly caught my attention.

"Who saved you?" I pressed. She smiled at me.

"Greil, of course." I smiled in relief. Not that I actually thought my father was dead, but it made me feel better knowing he was alright.

"Where was he?"

"A couple miles west of here. Not far though. So, who are you guys exactly?" She asked as she looked at our rag-tag bunch.

"Greil Mercenaries. In case you couldn't figure it out, we're fighting Volturi."

"The small bunch of you fighting all of them? Perfect! I guess that's settled then." She said with a devious smile.

"Settles what?" I asked quickly.

"My decision. I'm going to join you and help you fight. You don't mind, do you?" She asked, surprisingly a little cautious. I was going to say 'no'. Afterall, I wasn't the commander, I shouldn't be in charge of recruiting but I looked around the building at the vast numbers and frowned. We could use all the help we could get.

"It's fine with me, but can you even fight?" I challenged. She gave me a crooked smile and elegantly moved around me where a soldier was charging. It was then I noticed the sheath of a sword and smiled. She took out the sword and with two or three graceful strokes, the man was down. She turned around, leaning on her sword, raising her eyebrows in challenge. "Well alright then." I laughed. She smiled.

"I'm also an apprentice to be a Thunder Mage, but my teacher was struck down. So right now, it's all sword. I'm hoping to be a sword master when I'm more experienced."

"Perfect. I guess I'm fine with it then. Make sure my men know you're on their side. But, I can't promise you'll get paid just because I let you fight with us." I pointed out as we walked up to the next hallway.

"Psh. We'll worry about that nonsense later. Glad that it's all taken care of then! What's next, boss?" She asked with a smile. I smiled back at her, her smile was completely contagious.

"We fight." We nodded at each other and rounded the corner where, sure enough, men were waiting.

Slash after slash, and fallen man after fallen man, the numbers finally began to dwindle. But then, from nowhere I heard a chilling voice.

"Found you at last. I must say congratulations. After all, you provided me with so much more entertainment than I expected." Her hair was firey red and one red scar tainted her face.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked as I sized up her _huge_ horse and her impressive armor and weapons.

"Me? You idiot. I am General Victoria. I hope you realize today marks your death. You will not leave this place alive." I glared at her, not liking the confidence in her voice. Suddenly, Jasper was at my side.

"Victoria…of the Four Riders of Volturi?" He questioned.

"You know her?" I asked him in astonishment.

"If she's who I think, she's one of the most trusted generals of King Aro. She wields a terrifying lance of flame." I could see actual worry in his eyes.

"I'm flattered you've heard of me, boy. I'll make this easy on all of you. Give me the damn princess, and do it now. I can't risk her being harmed when I present her to His Majesty.

I smiled and her eyes flared. "Sorry to tell you this, but she isn't here. She's been in Port Angel for quite some time now. In fact, I'm sure she's already met with her escort." I could see instantly that she faltered.

"What? You're lying. There's no way you pathetic rodents got past my troops!" Her voice was like nails on granite.

"Believe it. You severely underestimated your competition." The voice from nowhere was music to my ears.

"Father!" I shouted, looking past the huge horse in the middle of the hallway to my father and Jeffrey at the other end.

"You idiot. Why are you back here?" He growled. I swallowed the fear.

"We escorted her safely into Port Angel. You didn't rejoin us and the mission wouldn't be complete until you returned. We came to look for you." I stuttered.

"…Ahhh…What am I to do with you, boy. Still, you completed your half of the mission. Good work, Emmett." I smiled.

"Ignoring me proves you've more stupidity than common sense. So you're the commander, huh? You're quite handsome. But you're just another mercenary." Victoria seethed.

"Am I?" My father challenged, pulling his enormous axe from behind him.

She laughed. "I think I want to keep you! His Majesty would _love_ to have you in his arena." She winked.

"…So the twisted games are true?" MY father asked gravely.

"What?" I whispered to Jasper.

"I'll tell you later." I nodded.

"Jeffrey, I'll take care of her. Take Emmett and the company and get out of here."

"Yes, sir." He said, readying his bow.

"Move it, men. I'll see you in Port Angel." He boomed.

"You won't escape me. Not you or your little idiots." Victoria snapped.

"You said your name was Victoria. Listen, fighting in the middle of this place isn't big enough for a true contest between us. I'm going somewhere else, you coming?" He asked as he turned to walk away.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I would never fall for your trickery." But her horse moved forward a few steps.

"You and I, we're stronger than average people. This chance is a rare one. I'd like to really flex my muscles without distractions. You?" His voice was like rough velvet.

"You sure do know how to sweet talk a lady, don't you. All right. Let's go." And with that, they disappeared to another part of the castle.

We fought on until every soldier lay dead on the floor.

"We have to find my father." I said and ran in the direction that they did. To my surprise, I found them in a huge ballroom of sorts, where Heidi sit on her horse, ready to fight with him.

"Damn you!: Victoria screeched. "Who are you? You look like nothing, but you fight like a demon!" I smiled, and I saw he did to.

"Ready to surrender?" His cockiness was

"Me? Admit defeat? Don't be stupid." She hissed.

From the other two entrances, more Volturi soldiers appeared and my heart sank.

"Father! We must leave! There are too many!" He looked around and sighed.

"Guess you're right."

"Oh how the tides have shifted. All troops, attack! Kill them! Kill each and every god damn one of them!" She shouted, almost like a mad woman.

"Emmett, you must survive this. I'm not losing you. Not here. You ready?" My father asked as he stood beside me. I swallowed my fear and readied my sword.

"Yes, sir."

The soldiers started moving in, but a terrible roar echoed through the hall.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, looking around at the Volturi soldiers that filled in behind us. I noticed that instantly they were quivering in fear.

"B-B-Beasts!" Someone from the left entrance shouted. Every single soldier took a step back.

"I swear to God, I will personally slaughter any one who leaves this room." Victoria seethed.

Another huge roar shook the room and all the men turned and fled through the entrances in which they came.

"Damn cowards." Victoria's red hair seemed to glow the angrier she got.

From the left entrance, thee soldiers came running back in, this time without their lances and stumbled while they ran to Victoria's side.

From the entrance came three huge animals. A giant blue tiger, a smaller than the tiger but still large blue cat, and another large orange cat.

The blue cat shifted miraculously, into a person! With baby blue hair he wore a strange hat with flaps that covered the side of his head but the top of his head was exposed. From that, I could see…cat ears peeking over the side!

He wore a brown high neck shirt with no sleeves, revealing his impressive lean muscles for his size. A strange wrapping was around his waist and he wore blue pants underneath. His shoes were green with orange bindings, just like his hands. From behind him, I saw a blue tail casually flicking about.

"Tsk. Sub-Humans." I heard someone, probably Jeffrey mumble. Sub-Humans? Beasts? These were the men of Port Angel.

"Attention Volturi soldiers! Leave this place at once if you wish to keep your hearts beating. If you do ont comply, you will face Port Angel's strength." His voice was almost casual as he spoke, but you could see the seriousness in his eyes. It was then I noticed the strange blue streaks on his face.

"I'm not going to leave just because you tell me to. If I leave, His Majesty will have me executed. I'd rather die in battle, where my honor is still in tact and go home as a hero." She said proudly. Or idiotically. I didn't see the difference.

All of a sudden, it was as though there was a breeze in the room, a chilling sensation. We all looked to the right entrance and saw a _huge_ soldier appear. His armor completely covered his body and face and his sword gave off a strange glow.

"Withdraw." His voice sounded echoed, but sent an icy sensation through me.

"The Black Knight…" She jumped off her horse and kneeled instantly.

"Do not fear your King. I will explain the situation. Take your men and leave." He commanded. Surprisingly she nodded, shouted for her troops and disappeared through an entrance.

We all waited, but the Black Knight just stood there, now looking at us.

My father hummed in confusion. "He's staring at you, Father." I said quietly.

"Yeah. He is, isn't he?" His voice was completely different. It was the same different like when I asked him of his past.

"You planning on fighting all of us?" The blue sub-human shouted. He didn't say anything, just turned around and left.

"Father?" I asked, staring at him. He didn't say anything. In fact, he didn't even hear me.

"Father! Brother!" I looked over to see Mist and Ben come running in, Mist sprinting with all of her might to me. I met her half way, scooping her up and spinning her, smiling.

"Mist! You're alright." I hugged her tightly and put her down on the ground.

"Of course I'm alright." She said with a smile. Behind me, Ben was standing in between his tall brothers, who were both patting his shoulder. His eyes were lit up light stars as he received the praise of his brothers.

"Master Greil. My lord Emmett…" The voice like silk seemed to instantly relax me. I turned around and saw her standing there, an actual smile—a breathtaking glistening smile—on her face. "I am pleased to see that you're all okay." She said with relief. We stood there somewhat awkwardly.

"I'm glad you're okay too…" I looked away, a little embarrassed. Before I could comprehend it, she had thrown her arms around me in a tight hug. I hugged her back, finally feeling at ease that she was alright.

"Princess Isabella…why did you come back here? Do you realize how dangerous that could have been for you?" I questioned, letting Mist go to speak to father.

"The princess came and requested our aid for your company. That is why we are here." The blue man spoke.

"I'm assuming you are one of Port Angel's sub-humans? Correct?" I asked with a smile. His smile dropped immediately.

"Sub-human, huh? What arrogance. You think you are the only ones worthy of the name "Human", so we laguz are beneath you, eh? We are less human to you, is that it?" He started ranting. I instantly felt like a moron for listening to Jeffrey and started apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know any other name for you. I apologize for offending you. What should we call you? Laguz, I think you said earlier?" I asked. His head tilted, a very cat-like mannerism and he smirked.

"Manners? How odd. I like it. Now, who are you?" He said, with a smile.

"My name is Emmett. We are the Greil Mercenaries." I introduced.

"I'm Kyle, warrior of Port Angel and advisor to the King. We weren't sure what to believe when this group of beorc came walking through our forest. And imagine our surprise when we discovered the Princess of Fork among them! Now _that_ was quite the surprise. Two days ago, Volturi proclaimed their conquest of Fork. We…weren't sure what to believe." I saw his eyes dart to Isabella for a moment before looking back to me. There was a slight hesitance in his voice that wasn't there earlier.

"Volturi has conquered Fork…" I said to myself. I saw Isabella's shoulders shake slightly with one silent sob. "So what has happened to his Highness?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level. Again, Kyle's eyes darted to the Princess and then bored into my soul.

"No one outside the country knows yet." I nodded, but he kept staring at me intently. His eyes shifted to Isabella then back to me and finally I got the hint. I looked behind me and caught Tyler's eyes as he readied his healing remedies and gestured for him to come my way.

"My lady?" I asked, gently putting my hand on her shoulder. I noticed how large it was in comparison to her frail frame.

"Yes, my lord Emmett?" She sniffed with sad eyes. It was still odd how she referred to me as a lord, but now wasn't the time to talk to her about it.

"Tyler is about to make his rounds to heal our soldiers, would you mind assisting him? I'm sure your lovely smile with distract them from their wounds." Despite the situation, she smiled and my breath caught, just like it does every time. She nodded and looked to Tyler, whose friendly smile was cheery in this dark fort. He held out his arm and she took it gracefully. They walked away and I watched as they approached Edward leaning against the farthest wall, trying to wrap up a gash on his arm.

Once I was sure they were out of ear shot, I turned back to Kyle.

"Something wrong with the Princess?" I asked, almost teasingly. He smirked and shook his head.

"No. The problem is I don't know how to tell her the truth." My stomach twisted anxiously at his words. "You see, once we confirmed her identity, I went to meet with her, to tell her the fate of her country." He sighed and ran his hand through his tousled blue hair. "But when she looked me in the eyes and smiled, it was as though I'd be breaking the news to an old friend." I smiled, understanding the feeling completely. Isabella had that effect on everyone she came in contact to.

"What news?" I asked quietly. He frowned.

"Fork has fallen to Volturi." I was confused, being that he had already mentioned that. "Once the castle was taken, all soldiers, civilians, and prisoners were brought to the gate of the castle."

"Your point?" From what I'd heard, taking prisoners and explaining to them their new roles was common in warfare. He frowned.

"King Adam was brought to his knees in front of his entire city and executed by King Aro himself."

It felt as though a ton of bricks sank my stomach to my feet.

"I…" I couldn't find words. I looked behind me to where Isabella stood beside Edward, laughing as he lifted his arms in what was sure to be an exciting tale of his fights. Her eyes glistened with rarely seen happiness and she caught me looking at her. She gave me a wide smile and waved shyly before turning back to Edward, listening as Tyler healed his wounds.

"The King of Fork is dead. And Isabella is the only remaining heir to the throne _and_ no one knows she exists." Kyle said behind me. I turned back to look at him dead in the eye.

"Except the Volturi." I stated emotionlessly. He nodded.

"The Volturi will not rest until she is locked away in their prison or worse…"

He didn't need to finish. I understood. Isabella was Fork's last and only chance at salvation.

And everyone that knows she exists wants her dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duhhh! Okay! How'd you enjoy it? again, sorry if it's confusing. It'll get easier, I promise.<strong>

**Pictures for Kyle will be up on my profile in a little. Victoria and Alice's outfits will be on there too!**

**So how are you guys liking it so far? It's hard to write about fight scenes, don't you think?**

**And yay! Alice is finally in the story. Next chapter, I have her and Jasper meet. ;) Bow chicka wowow. Alright. Please review.**

**REVIEW.**

**Sorry, i just need them to keep writing.**

**Thanks! I'll try and get my other stories updated soon!**

**~Pepper**


End file.
